Adorável Estranha
by Anny Taishou
Summary: Todos sabem que relações entre professores e alunos são proibidas. Mas quando um ser incrivelmente belo começa a se envolver com uma de suas alunas, passa a descobrir o que realmente é o amor.
1. Desligada

_Primeiramente, quero avisá-los de que está fic não me pertence ;D Está fiic pertence a minha querida Titiia Jack :D conhecida por muitos no orkut como Jaqueline Sampaio. A fic não me pertence, mas a tiaa Jack autorizoou quue eu postasse suaa fic aqui no __**FF**__ ! está fic já está completa, por isso acho que não demorarei a postar os capitulos dela, quem sabe eu não poste um cap. por diaa ;o RSRSRS. Está fic foi postada em uma comunidade do Orkut, e a mesma comunidade também pertence a Tiia Jack, Espero que gosteem da fic assim como eu também gosteei _**!**

**Cap. 1 – Desligada.**

Música: Meg & Dia – setting up Sunday.  
**  
**-Espero que goste de lecionar nessa Instituição de Ensino... Senhor Kiryuu.

-Se os alunos não forem problemáticos certamente irei apreciar, diretor.

-Meus alunos nunca causaram grandes problemas aos professores. É claro que sempre há aqueles que fazem uma coisa desagradável ou outra, mas certamente conseguirá administrar estes problemas. Caso não consiga o senhor poderá contar com minha ajuda. –Kaien disse. Super prestativo.

-Tenho certeza que conseguirei contornar os problemas sem necessitar de sua intervenção. –Levanto-me da poltrona em frente a mesa de mogno do diretor Kaien Cross, diretor da Instituição de Ensino que começarei a trabalhar a partir de hoje. Kaien sorri desejando-me boa sorte. Eu já sabia tudo a respeito da escola, todos os detalhes do prédio e as turmas que iria assumir a partir daquela segunda-feira. Segui rapidamente para a minha primeira aula desde que me formei no curso de licenciatura em matemática.

Meu nome? Zero Kiryuu, 23 anos. Apesar de ser um recém formado no curso de licenciatura de matemática eu tinha certa experiência com aulas, lecionava para os calouros de meu curso. Mas eu não estava habituado a lhe dar com adolescentes. Teria que dar aulas apenas para alunos que estão cursando o segundo ano do colegial, praticamente crianças ao meu ver. Apesar da idade eu não tinha uma cabeça jovial e não sabia lhe dar muito bem com pessoas com essa cabeça. Isso iria ser complicado.

-Você soube do novo professor da nossa turma? –Ouvi uma garota comentar com uma colega atrás de mim. Continuei andando pelo largo corredor.

-Soube. Ele será nosso professor de matemática. Dizem que é recém formado. –A outra disse e por intuição soube que falavam de mim.

-Espero que ele seja jovem e gostoso assim teremos algo bom envolvendo matemática. –A outra retorquiu para sua colega e as duas trocaram risos. Cheguei a minha sala e entrei. Fechei a porta assim que passei pela mesma.

-HEI! –Uma das meninas gritou batendo levemente na porta. Eu a abri e as olhei mortiferamente. Elas se encolheram.

-O que desejam? –Falei azedo.

-Nós somos dessa sala. Gostaríamos de entrar. –A garota falou. Sua amiga olhou para mim esperando pra que eu desse passagem. Eu soltei um riso de escárnio.

-Lamento senhoritas, mas de acordo com minhas regras nenhum aluno entra na sala assim que passo por esta porta. Sendo assim não irão assistir minha aula. –Fechei a porta sem mais delongas. Os outros alunos acompanharam a tudo abobados por meu comportamento logo no primeiro dia. Segui para a mesa, deixei minha pasta cor caramelo em cima da mesma e os olhei.

-Eu sou o novo professor desta turma. Meu nome é Zero Kiryuu. –Fui até o quadro branco e, com um pincel anatômico que estava no local, escrevi meu nome. –Serei seu professor de matemática. Antes de darmos inicio a aula quero deixar algumas coisas bem claras. Primeiro: o aluno que conversar irá sair da sala. Segundo: o aluno que for pego mexendo em algum aparelho eletrônico ou se o aparelho do mesmo tocar em sala, ele sairá. Terceiro: Se o aluno olhar para o lado, ele sairá. Quarto: O aluno que chegar depois de mim não assistirá minha aula e acreditem: se você perder uma aula minha não precisará vir o semestre todo. Acho que não preciso falar sobre o que eu acho de colarem em minhas provas ou cabularem minhas aulas, não é?

A turma me olhou atônica e temerosa. Ótimo. Era esse o efeito que eu queria causar.

-Peguem seus livros e abram no capitulo um. Quem não tiver o seu livro... Dê o fora da sala. Não permitirei que alguém que não possui livro sente ao lado que quem possui. –Rapidamente os alunos pegaram seus livros, alguns tremiam. Sorri internamente com isso. Meu professor, o m ais importante de minha época como estudando de uma universidade, Yagari, sempre dizia que é preciso impor limites logo no primeiro dia... E um pouco de terror também. Ele sempre levou a sério a obra de Maquiavel "O príncipe".

"É melhor ser temido do que amado...".

Bastou um rápido olhar para todos da sala para perceber a ovelha desgarrada. Ela olhava para fora da janela da sala ¬- sua carteira era ao lado da janela – e não havia nenhum livro em cima de sua mesa. Os outros alunos estavam rígidos em seus lugares, os olhos grudados no capitulo um. Segui silenciosamente, como uma cobra prestes a dar o bote em um ser indefeso, para o lado da menina. Ela era magra, pele alva, cabelos curtos castanhos, vi seus olhos assim que ela me percebeu, eram da mesma cor de seus cabelos. Ela sorriu gentilmente enquanto eu carregava a face do demônio.

-Bom dia professor Kiryuu. Algo errado?

-Onde está seu livro? –Olhei sugestivamente para sua mesa, ela acompanhou meu olhar.

-Eu não possuo dinheiro no momento para comprá-lo. –Ela continuava sorrindo.

Choque.

Eu estava chocado. Eu estava sendo tão rude e a estranha continuava a sorrir. Eu não esperava por isso. Talvez fosse apenas uma estratégia para ganhar uma simpatia e se safar dessa.

-Qual é o seu nome? –Perguntei.

-Yuuki Kuran.

-Muito bem senhorita Yuuki... Retire-se da sala. –Falei d forma mais fria que consegui. Yuuki levantou-se pegando sua bolsa e saiu, sorrindo. Essa garota só podia estar zombando de mim!

...

-A aula terminou. Estudem o capitulo um com afinco para a próxima aula. –Não mencionei aos alunos que faria um teste surpresa sobre isso. Sai da sala de imediato, agora teria de comer algo para recarregar as energias antes de mais algumas aulas.

O refeitório estava lotado, eu odiava filas.

-Que seja. –Murmurei aborrecido. Iria comprar algo fora da escola. Foi lá fora que a encontrei. Yuuki estava sentada na sombra de uma grande arvore, rabiscava algo em seu caderno enquanto comia de sua marmita. Eu não poderia perder a oportunidade. Segui até ela.

-Então está cabulando aula aqui, hein? –Meu tom era de zombaria. Ela ergueu a cabeça e sorriu. Com essa fiquei confuso. Ela não deveria sorrir depois do que fiz a ela, deveria? Talvez seja um sorriso falso, mas eu não via falsidade ali.

-Eu não ouvi a campainha tocar professor. Bem... Acho que ficarei sem assistir a aula após a sua também. –Voltou sua atenção para o que comia. Meu estomago estupidamente roncou. Ela voltou a olhar para mim. –Está com fome?

-Estou indo até algum lugar para comer. –Fiz menção de me afastar.

-Espere! Eu fiz comida suficiente para dois. Quer comer comigo? –Ela ofereceu a marmita intocada e sorriu. Eu sei o que deveria fazer, eu deveria recusar. Um professor que se preze não deve manter nenhum vinculo com um aluno, o mesmo pode achar que isso é liberdade para cometer erros. Não resisti. Testemunhei pela primeira vez um ato de fraqueza de minha parte. Sentei ao seu lado pegando a marmita e os hashis e comecei a comer. Yuuki voltou sua atenção a sua comida. Era deliciosa! Eu tinha que admitir que a tal garota sabia cozinhar. Eu a fitei enquanto a via resolver os problemas do capitulo um da aula que havia dado, olhando mais atentamente pude ver que ela acertava. Como poderia ser? Ao termino de sua refeição ela arrumou suas coisas.

-Então até a próxima aula, professor Kiryuu.

-Isso se você tiver o livro.

-Eu irei arranjar. –Ela sorriu e me deixou só no jardim ao lado da escola. Eu a fitei até ela entrar no prédio principal. Era uma garota esquisita.

OoOoOo


	2. Fora do comum

**Cap. 2 - Fora do comum.**

_Música: Mc FLY – I've got you._

-... Então meu amor eu só estarei ai em Osaka daqui a cinco dias.

-Não tem problema Shizuka. Passe o tempo que for necessário em Tóquio. Bom trabalho ai.

-Bom trabalho para você também Zero. Ligarei mais tarde. Beijos. Eu amo você. Estou com saudades.

-Eu também. Até mais. –Desligo o celular. Entro em meu carro, um Camaro vermelho. Acabo de falar com minha noiva, Shizuka Hiou, editora de uma grande revista de moda. Estamos noivos há seis meses, namorados desde os meus dezessete anos. Shizuka é mais velha, um ano apenas, mas possui a mentalidade incrivelmente avançada. Por isso estou com ela, eu não suportaria alguém infantil. Moramos juntos, mas Shizuka, desde que foi promovida, passa uma semana por mês aqui e o restante em qualquer lugar do Japão... Não que eu me importe. Não sei ao certo por que estou com Shizuka, a principio achei que seria pelo prazer que me proporcionava na cama e por ter uma mentalidade séria, mas com o tempo percebi que não sabia o porquê de estar com ela.  
Tentei terminar o relacionamento duas vezes. Na primeira Shizuka tomou remédios para dormir e teve de passar por uma lavagem estomacal; na segunda Shizuka cortou os pulsos. Em outras palavras: eu estou com ela porque sei que quando eu largá-la ela fará alguma bobagem.

Cheguei cedo a escola, em minha pasta os testes que iria passar para minhas quatro turmas. Verdadeiramente eu só ligava para uma turma, a primeira do dia. Aquela onde encontraria a aluna de nome Yuuki. Eu queria saber até onde ela chegaria. Resolver os exercícios ontem do livro de matemática não me impressionaram.

...

-Bom dia. –Entrei e notei que todos da turma estavam em seus lugares, silenciosos e olhando fixamente para o livro de matemática. Sorri satisfeito em saber que havia causado esse medo. –Teremos teste surpresa sobre o capitulo da aula passada. Quem for pego sequer olhando para o lado sairá e... Terá muita sorte se não for reprovado. –Todos empalideceram. Todos menos uma pessoa. Ah! Lá estava ela! Yuuki Kuran. Ela olhava uma folha de papel e rabiscava preguiçosamente a mesma. Eu peguei os testes e entreguei uma certa quantidade para cada aluno sentado na frente, ordenei para que passassem para trás. Não com ela. Eu peguei um dos testes e fiz questão de entregar em sua mesa.

-Bom dia professor Kiryuu! –Ela falou quando notou que estava na sua frente. Eu nada disse. Seu sorriso conseguiu desmontar a ironia que utilizaria. Apenas estendi a folha que ela prontamente pegou e rumei para minha mesa.

-Vocês têm quarenta e cinco minutos para terminar esse teste composto por cinco questões. Quem terminar antes do tempo proposto pode sair da sala. As notas serão importantes para a avaliação individual de cada aluno. –Eu não mencionei que mesmo aqueles que assistiram a minha aula e revisaram o capitulo um como pedi acertariam no máximo duas questões. Eu não queria presenciar suicídio coletivo.

Vinte minutos foi o tempo que Yuuki veio até minha mesa. Talvez venha para perguntar algo sobre o teste ou para entregar o mesmo em branco, eu pensei. Não foi nada disso. Ela veio risonha, a mochila nas costas, e estendeu o teste.

-Então eu terei que sair, né professor? –Peguei o teste de suas mãos.

-Sim. Espere lá fora até o final da aula. –Disse friamente sem fita-la. Yuuki saiu sendo olhada por todos os alunos. Eu peguei o seu teste e decidi corrigi-lo. Eu esperei esperançosamente que houvesse algo de errado no teste, mas nada encontrei. Ela havia acertado todas as cinco questões, algo que nem mesmo os calouros do meu curso de licenciatura em matemática conseguiriam. Sinceramente eu fiquei frustrado. Ou aquela garota conseguira as respostas das questões ou ela era super dotada. De uma coisa eu estava certo: ela era uma incógnita.

...

Bebericava café na sala dos professores. Foi rápido corrigir os testes de minhas quatro turmas, pouquíssimas pessoas acertaram mais de uma questão. O máximo que consegui foi um garoto que acertou duas questões e meia. Já era tarde, devia ser umas seis horas, as turmas já haviam ido. Segurei o único teste que me impressionou, o teste da aluna de nome Yuuki. Uma incógnita a garota. Uma incógnita que iria decifrar. Não que eu tivesse algum tipo de interesse por ela, seria apenas diversão. Coloquei os testes na minha pasta cor caramelo, joguei o copo descartável com resto de café na lixeira e segui para a saída.

Segui para meu caro, mas estaquei. Yuuki estava deitada, aparentemente dormindo, embaixo da grande arvore que a vi anteriormente. A única arvore do jardim ao lado da escola. Eu caminhei silenciosamente para lá, aparentemente a garota havia dormido lá.

-Hei. –Eu me abaixei e a sacudi. Ela não reagiu. –Hei garota! –Ela pareceu despertar, deixou cair o livro que estava em suas mãos.

-Nossa! Acho que dormi. –Ela me olhou e sorriu. Nossa proximidade junto com o seu sorriso conseguiu me ruborizar, eu me afastei. Yuuki levantou-se, pegou sua mochila xadrez de tecido, e rumou para o portão.

-Até amanhã professor. –Ela disse antes de desaparecer. Eu olhei para o chão, havia um livro lá. O peguei e sorri. Ela lia a obra "O príncipe" de Maquiavel. Agora eu entendia o seu jogo, ela queria ganhar minha simpatia através do amor e não do temor. Fui para casa.

OoOoOo

**Próximo Capítulo: Pistas.**


	3. Pistas

**Cap. 3 – Pistas.**

_Música: Muse – Starlight_

Estava um pouco atordoado. Folheei o livro de Maquiavel que Yuuki lia com afinco e só dormi às duas e meia da manhã. Enquanto seguia com o carro para o estacionamento destinado aos professores lembrava de uma determinada parte da obra que Yuuki grifou.

"O príncipe deve inspirar temor de forma que, se lhe for impossível ganhar o amor do povo, consiga evitar o ódio, porque pode se combinar perfeitamente o fato de ser temido com o de não ser odiado. O príncipe deve evitar tudo aquilo que possa torná-lo odioso ou desprezível".

Yuuki estudava minhas táticas certamente, eu tinha certeza disso. Ou talvez estivesse pegando os ensinamentos de Maquiavel para se dar bem com os professores, evitar conflitos para que ninguém a prejudicasse. Era difícil saber, a garota era uma incógnita. Adentrei a sala com seu livro e teste na mão. Eu realmente queria vê-la, mas seu lugar estava vazio. Eu estranhei. Ela me parecia ser muito responsável para cabular aulas. Enquanto transcorria com minha aula na primeira turma senti uma pontada de decepção. Ela era a coisa mais interessante daquela escola. Senti uma forte inquietação para saber o porque de ter faltado e aproveitei o momento da chamada dos alunos.

-Yuuki Kuran? –Olhei para sua carteira, não havia ninguém. –Alguém sabe por que a aluna faltou? –Todos ficaram calados. Olhei fixamente para um rapaz que sentava ao lado da carteira de Yuuki. Tinha certeza que ele sabia por que a garota faltara.

-Você. –Apontei para o aluno, ele empalideceu. –Sabe o que aconteceu com Yuuki?

-Quem é Yuuki, professor?

-A garota que senta ao seu lado.

-Eu nem sabia que o seu nome era esse. –Eu fiquei pasmo por que, apesar do absurdo que dizia, o rapaz parecia estar sendo sincero.

-Alguém sabe o porquê da falta de Yuuki Kuran? –Esperei alguém se manifestar, ela devia ter um amigo na sala. Ninguém. A garota parecia um fantasma, ninguém parecia notá-la... A não ser eu.

...

Na sala dos professores havia um computador um pouco obsoleto que poderíamos usar para consultar as notas de nossas turmas. Precisávamos apenas do código que acompanha o nome de cada aluno. Ao digitar o código que decorara pude ver o nome completo e todas as informações disponíveis dela. Notas excepcionais, nenhuma observação de seus professores. Nada de tão impressionante. O que me impressionou foram suas faltas. Como uma garota pode faltar tanto e não ser prejudicada? Houve época em que Yuuki passou três meses sem ir à aula, ainda sim suas notas continuavam perfeitas. Todas as faltas foram justificadas e eu me perguntei como ela poderia faltar tanto sem mais problemas? Que desculpa ela usava para tanto?

...

-Então eu acho que ficarei mais uma semana aqui. –Shizuka falou pesarosa do outro lado da linha. Eu já havia chegado em casa a duas horas.

-Não tem problema. –Eu disse tentando ser um pouco mais cortês com ela ao telefone, não queria mostrar frieza, mas isso era algo que Shizuka já esperava de mim.

-Farei o possível para chegar o quanto antes. Terei que desligar Zero. Um beijo. Eu amo você. Comprei algo para levar para você.

-Não precisava Shizuka.

-Mas eu comprei mesmo assim. Um beijo Zero. Amo você.

-Eu também. –Desliguei o celular e deitei na cama, finalmente meu merecido descanso. Em minhas mãos o livro de Maquiavel, o Príncipe. Eu o olhei varias vezes olhando as partes grifadas por Yuuki.

-Vamos ver qual é a sua tática, Yuuki. –Eu disse sorrindo. Adormeci em pouco tempo.

...

Ela tinha vindo para a escola. Eu a vi passar pelo corredor e seguir para a aula. Fiquei bem em seu encalço, ela estava sempre sorrindo. Cumprimentava a todos os funcionários que encontrava, mas não falava com mais ninguém. Ela parecia invisível para os outros alunos. Ela era anti-social, mas não parecia se importar. Entrei depois de Yuuki.

-Bom dia. –Cumprimentei os alunos, Yuuki olhou para mim e sorriu. Comecei minha aula como em todos os outros dias sendo sempre ríspido com os alunos. Eu tinha que manter minha postura e garantir ser respeitado. Volta e meia eu a fitava e lá estava Yuuki olhando para mim, sorrindo.

...

-Bem a aula acabou. –Disse e os alunos saíram da sala. Ela ficou arrumando suas coisas para sair.

-A propósito... –Eu comecei e peguei em minha pasta seu teste e o livro. -... Essas são suas coisas.

-Ah! Meu livro! Eu o estava procurando. Obrigada professor. –Ela veio em minha direção pegando o livro e o teste. Suas mãos tocaram as minhas por algum tempo, um tempo estranhamente demorado. Eu a fitei tentando entender por que ela não havia se afastado. Yuuki ainda me fitava sorrindo. Larguei suas coisas.

-Obrigada por me devolver meu livro. E obrigada pelo teste. –Ele os colocou na bolsa e moveu seu corpo com o intuito de partir.

-Espere! –Eu disse sem saber o que iria dizer.

-Sim? –Ela se virou, um sorriso nos lábios.

-Por que faltou ontem?

-Problemas pessoais, mas minha falta já foi justificada. –Ela continuava sorrindo.

-E qual seria esse problema? Eu olhei sua ficha e vi que você falta com muita freqüência.

-Eu preciso ir professor. Tem a próxima aula. –Ela pegou a maçaneta da porta. –Ah, professor?

-Sim?

-Vá até o parque Tóquio esta noite. Pode fazer isso?

Eu fiquei em choque. Ela estava me pedindo para sair para algum lugar com ela?

-Por quê? –Eu devia estar em choque, meu rosto certamente mostrava isso.

-O senhor parece muito tenso. Acho que deveria relaxar. Eu conheço uma boa forma de fazer isso. Basta ir ao parque Tóquio as sete e meia.

-Aquele parque está fechado. Não há nada lá. –Eu nem conseguia pensar coerentemente.

-Eu sei, mas ainda sim peço que vá. –E com estas palavras Yuuki deixa minha sala.

OoOoOo

**Próximo Capítulo: Ao anoitecer****.**

_Daaf-chan:_ Siim queridaa , tive um pequenoo problemaa * maas eu jaa arrumeei a fiic :) agoraa estáa tudoo certoo :D poois ée , as fiics da Tiia Jack são otimaas :D creio que gostaráa destaa fiic também :) como a fic já está completa , postarei um cap. ao diia :D então , sempree teráa fiic , não se preocupee (: Obg pela Review * aii estáa o cap. 3 , kissus :*


	4. Ao anoitecer

**Cap. 4 - Ao anoitecer.**

_Música: Rob Pattinson – Never think_

"Por que vim aqui?" - Nem eu mesmo sabia. Estacionei meu veiculo no meio-fio. Sai e tive de caminhar um pouco até encontrar a entrada do parque de Tóquio, desativado a seis meses ou mais, não sei. O que uma garota como Yuuki estaria fazendo em um parque abandonado cheio de indigentes? Eu fiz o possível para crer que esta era minha motivação para estar ali. O portão do parque estava aberto, alguém havia rompido a corrente. Entrei e passei a caminhar, estava escuro e frio. Os restos do antigo parque estavam lá, enferrujados. A roda gigante, o carrossel, o trem fantasma, coisas deixadas pelo antigo proprietário que julgava não ter valor algum. Eu a vi sentada em um dos cavalos do carrossel, parecia distraída. Não demorou a me notar ali, sorriu.

Enquanto via Yuuki caminhar em minha direção eu pensei no que diria. Como justificar o porquê de estar lá? Como saber o porquê do convite?

-Fico feliz que tenha vindo, professor.

-Por que está aqui? Este lugar é perigoso!

-Não se preocupe, eu sou a única que freqüenta esse velho parque. Então nós...

-Eu vou levá-la a sua casa, senhorita Yuuki. É para isso que vim aqui. Eu não sei o porquê de seu convite, mas se acha que conseguirá algo comigo, algum favorecimento em troca de... De "favores", não importa a natureza eu... –Procurei me acalmar. Yuuki olhou-me a principio atônica. Sua expressão facial foi suavizando até seu rosto ser tomado por um ar cômico.

-Acho que meu convite foi interpretado erroneamente. Por que acha que tentaria seduzi-lo?

-Para obter notas boas talvez. –Minha expressão sarcástica.

-Não preciso disso. –Ela disse casualmente.

-Eu até acreditaria em você, mas vi com que freqüência vem às aulas e estou surpreso pelas boas notas e pelo excesso de faltas. Você já deveria estar reprovada pelas faltas. –Yuuki parecia se divertir com o que eu dizia.

-Eu não presto nenhum tipo de favor pelas minhas notas, eu me considero suficiente capacitada para tanto. E quando as minhas faltas... Bem... Tenho motivos para faltar, faltas justificadas.

-Posso saber que motivo seria esse, senhorita Yuuki? –Cruzei os braços e esperei, ela apenas sorriu. Caminhou em minha direção e abruptamente pegou minha mão.

-Não podemos perder tempo. Ela está vindo!

-Ela? Ela quem? –Nós andamos de mãos dadas apressadamente pelo parque vazio. Devido a escuridão era possível ver o céu estrelado. Uma linda noite, pelo menos era isso que muitos diriam, eu não. Paramos em frente a caixa de água que abastecia o parque, havia uma escada para chegar no topo. Yuuki subiu sem hesitar.

-O que está fazendo? Desça daí! –Eu disse.

-Ora! Suba você! –Ela falou com um sorriso, sempre sorrindo! –Ou está com medo? –Desafiou. Eu segurei a escada e subi a passos firmes. Logo estávamos no topo, não era tão alto, mas a visão que aquela altura proporcionava era bela. Só havia algo no topo da escada, dois telescópios.

-O que é tudo isso?

-São meus. Eu ganhei de presente. Vem! –Ela voltou a pegar a minha mão. A caixa de água era plana e feita de concreto, ainda sim éramos cautelosos. Yuuki prontamente posicionou-se em frente ao seu telescópio e fitou o céu escuro. Eu continuei parado atrás dela tentando entende-la. Ela tirou o olho do visor e voltou seu olhar pra mim.

-Coloque o olho no visor e mantenha o olho na direção em que está o telescópio.

-Para que?

-Vai ver. –Ela me guiou até o segundo telescópio e fiz o que disse. Depois se voltou para seu telescópio. Enquanto olhava para o nada parei para pensar na sensação de ser tocado por ela. Suas mãos eram muito macias e frias. E então eu vi, no visor, algo passar lentamente. Era brilhante, belo, poderia ver nitidamente. Era uma estrela cadente. Eu só havia visto uma dessas uma vez, quando minha mãe era viva. Ela adorava admirar o céu e eu fazia isso para agradá-la, oferecer companhia. Sorri. Foi involuntário, nem eu sabia o porquê de sorrir. Nostalgia talvez. E então não consegui mais ver a brilhante que a pouco cortou o céu. Ainda sim mantive meus olhos no visor.

-Lindo, não é? –Eu me afastei do visor e vi Yuuki me fitando com aqueles olhos intensos. Fiquei encabulado.

-Bonito. Por que me trouxe até aqui para ver um...

-Agora o senhor tem que fazer um pedido, professor. E esse pedido se realizará.

-Eu não tenho o que pedir. –E não era mentira. Eu não tinha o que pedir. Yuuki se aproximou e pegou minha mão.

-Então eu peço por nós dois. –Ela fechou os olhos, sorria. Voltou a abri-los depois de poucos segundos. –Pronto!

-O que pediu? –Eu sei! Pergunta idiota! Ela continuou sorrindo.

-Para que fossemos felizes. É um bom pedido, não é?

-Eu já tenho tudo o que quero, não preciso disso.

-Tem certeza, professor?

-Claro! Eu tenho emprego, logo terei família e...

-O senhor tem felicidade? –Eu fiquei calado. Quis muito dizer que sim, mas soaria falso. –Acho que não. De qualquer forma eu pedi para o senhor. Então... Acho melhor irmos. –Ela passou a caminhar.

-E os telescópios?

-Pode deixar ai. Venho aqui quase toda noite para olhar o céu, não posso ficar levando para cima e para baixo esse negocio. –Ela começou a descer e eu prontamente a segui. Minha cabeça dava voltas e voltas. Garota estranha, incógnita humana... Eu nem sabia como denominá-la, mas sem duvida era fascinante. Nós descemos em silencio. Não falamos até sairmos do parque.

-Aonde você mora? Posso lhe dar uma carona se desenhar. –Yuuki virou-se para mim e, claro, sorriu.

-Eu não moro muito longe, mas como estou um pouco cansada vou aceitar sua carona.

-E seus pais não vão se importar?

-Não se preocupe professor.

Seguimos até meu carro. Eu não iria tentar refletir sobre esta noite, preferiria deixar isso para quando estivesse em casa. Como o bom cavalheiro que sou abri a porta do carro para a garota. Ela murmurou um "obrigado". Eu a vi relaxar instantaneamente no banco do carro. Liguei o aquecedor do carro e o som colocando uma música bem suave, os noturnos de Chopin. Ela fechou os olhos e cravou aquele bonito sorriso nos lábios. Ficou murmurando a melodia.

-Conhece a música? –Perguntei mantendo os olhos na estrala.

-Minha mãe gostava de música clássica. Chopin era seu favorito. –Ela disse. Fiquei alarmado com a colocação do verbo. Ela disse "gostava". Ou a mão mudou de gosto, o que eu duvido, ou estava morta. Achei melhor não perguntar. Depois de ir para a avenida percebi que não havia perguntado o endereço da garota.

-Onde você mora? –Nada. Eu olhei para o lado, ela estava calma, parecia dormir. Era só o que faltava! –Hei! Yuuki! –Eu a cutuquei. Nada. Parecia tão serena, estava realmente cansada. Queria entender o porquê de seu cansaço, talvez trabalhasse. Isso justificaria o cansaço e até as faltas. Eu encostei o carro, continuei a sacudi-la, mas ela estava em sono profundo. Suspirei. Eu sei que o que eu faria era errado, eu nem deveria ter saído com a garota, mas eu não poderia largá-la por ai. Eu a levaria para casa.

...

-Boa noite senhor Kiryuu! –Disse o porteiro do meu prédio. Yuuki estava aninhada nos meus braços.

-Boa noite. Pode apertar o botão do elevador pra mim? –Ele veio até mim e fez o que pedi. Olhou especulativamente para a garota nos meus braços. Tentei ignorá-lo, felizmente logo o elevador chegou e segui meu rumo. Shizuka só estaria daqui a cinco dias em casa, não haveria problema. Eu não estava fazendo nada com a garota afinal. Segui pelo apartamento indo diretamente para o meu quarto, só havia um quarto mobiliado na casa. Deitei Yuuki em minha cama, retirei seus sapatos e a cobri com o edredom. Ela parecia tão exausta. Estupidamente me perguntei se alguém cuidava da garota. Durante nossa conversa senti que talvez sua mãe estivesse morta, mas ela deveria ter alguém. Não na escola, ninguém conversava com ela a não ser eu.

Minha mão involuntariamente passeou pela sua pequena franja, eu estaquei vendo-me afagar o rosto. Eu estaquei. Eu estava louco? Senti repulsa de mim, afastei-me. Dormiria no sofá.

...

Sentia um estranho desconforto como se alguém estivesse me observando. Ao abrir os olhos encontrei com um par de olhos castanhos fitando-me.

-YUUKI!

-Bom dia Zero. –Ela disse sorrindo. Afastou-se. –Fiz o café. Vem. –Yuuki foi para minha cozinha.

-Bom dia Zero. –Ela disse sorrindo. Afastou-se. –Fiz o café. Vem. –Yuuki foi para minha cozinha.

Eu a segui completamente desnorteado. Pude ver pelo espelho que ficava próximo a entrada da cozinha como estava lastimável. O rosto com olheiras, a cara amassada. Eu deveria tomar um bom banho, mas não me agradava que Yuuki estivesse lá.

-Me desculpe pelo transtorno. –Ela disse enquanto eu me sentava à mesa.

-Tudo bem. Dormiu bem?

-Sim. Você não parece ter dormido muito bem. Sinto-me culpada quanto a isso.

-Não se sinta. Não foi tão ruim de qualquer forma. –Me servi. Yuuki continuou parada. –Não vai comer o café que você preparou?

-Ah! Claro. –Ela se sentou diante de mim e tomamos um café tranqüilo. Eu me policiava a todo instante para não ficar olhando muito para a menina. Ao termino do café Yuuki recolheu a louça suja.

-Não precisa lavar. Eu faço isso. –Eu disse.

-Imagina! Não me importo. É como uma forma de compensar o transtorno.

-Bem eu... Eu preciso me arrumar.

-Tudo bem.

Segui para meu quarto e tão logo fui ao banheiro tomar meu banho. Estava com pressa para me vestir, com pressa para me livrar de Yuuki antes que os visinhos a vissem e começassem a especular. Eu realmente pensei que a encontraria na sala, mas ela não estava lá. Ela havia saído do apartamento.

OoOoOo

**Próximo Capitulo: Ciúmes? Ódio? O que será?**

_Daaf-chan: mataar aulaas é maraa :D OAKSPOAKSPAOSK * aii estáa o cap. 4 :D Obg pela Review , kissus queriida :*_


	5. Ciúmes? Ódio? O que será?

_Desculpem pela demora :S mas minha sobrinha fez um aninhoo e eu mal pude entraar no PC * e nesta quarta feiraa minha mãe fará uma cirurgiaa, então ficarei um poucoo ocupadaa, maas tentareei postaar praa vocêes a fiic :D comoo sábado e domingo eu não posteei ... postareei hoje o cap. 3 :D praa compensaar os diaas em quue eu nãao haviaa postadoo (:_

**Cap. 5 - Ciúmes? Ódio? O que será?**

_Música: Incubus – I miss you_

Eu estava alheio a tudo enquanto arrumava-me para meu trabalho. É como se tudo o que havia ocorrido com Yuuki fosse obra de minha mente. O que foi exatamente aquilo noite passada? Um encontro? Eu nem queria pensar nessa possibilidade, foi imprudente de minha parte ir até o lugar onde Yuuki indicou. Se algum conhecido ligado à escola tivesse nos visto eu teria sérios problemas. Ainda sim não deixei de achar agradável sua companhia e fascinante a nossa programação. Peguei-me sorrindo enquanto ligava o carro e seguia para a escola.

...

-Bom dia. –Entrei na sala cumprimentando logo aos alunos e ao olhar para a carteira dela, ela não estava lá.

"DROGA!" - Praguejei enquanto continuava a minha aula incrivelmente mal humorado, o que me surpreendeu. Por que ficar tão chateado só por que a garota resolveu cabular aula? Talvez por que ela fosse à única que fazia isso me desrespeitando. Não, não era por isso.

...

Eu havia dado todas as minhas aulas do dia, estava exausto. Enquanto bebericava café na sala dos professores, estava fazendo o planejamento de minhas aulas. Verdade seja dita eu não estava tendo muito sucesso nisso, minha mente vagueava entre a noite anterior com Yuuki e o fato de que faltou hoje. Minha vista passeou pela sala de professores, era pequena, paredes brancas, mobília simples da cor azul marinho, um vaso de flores de plástico em cima da mesa que os professores usavam para reunião que quase nunca acontecia. A porta estava um pouco aberta e então eu a vi. Ela estava lá fora conversando com alguém, um homem. Provavelmente outro professor. Levantei-me da cadeira, arrumei minhas coisas em minha pasta caramelo e sai da sala. Eu não ousei fita-la, queria apenas confirmar se era ela que conversava tão empolgadamente com o professor. Era ela. Usei a desculpa de beber a água do bebedouro a poucos metros da sala dos professore e de esguelha continuei a observá-los. O que poderiam estar conversando? Por que riam tanto? Nem sei por quanto tempo bebi água, mas posso afirmar que poderia passar dois dias sem beber e não sentir sede. Então Yuuki despediu-se do professor e saiu. O professor adentrou a sala dos professores, eu segui para lá.

-Ah! Boa tarde Kiryuu! –Só agora parecia reconhecê-lo. Ele também era professor das mesmas turmas que eu, professor de literatura.

-Boa tarde. –Eu segui para a poltrona onde estava.

-Acabou de dar suas aulas? –O homem perguntou enquanto ia para seu armário e pegava um punhado de papeis lá.

-Sim. E você? –Perguntei casualmente sabendo que sua última aula é com a turma de Yuuki.

-Também.

-Aquela aluna é da sua última turma, não é? –Tentei ser bem casual.

-Ah! É sim. Nem lembro direito o nome dela. Yu... Yu alguma coisa. É a única que dá atenção a minha aula. E ela é bem gostosinha! Queria que ela fosse como algumas alunas que tenho dispostas a tudo por uma boa nota, essa ai só se interessa por livros pelo que percebi. Ou talvez apenas finja. Eu aposto que se estivesse diante de um homem... –Eu nem esperei aquele porco terminar suas insinuações sujas. Levantei num átimo da poltrona onde estava e agarrei aquele ser imundo pela gola da camisa. Ele ficou atordoado. Tudo o que eu queria era quebrar a cara daquele idiota.

-HEI! ME SOLTA! –Ele disse debatendo-se. O soltei de imediato. Peguei minha pasta e disparei antes que eu cometesse uma loucura. A raiva pelas palavras do homem e a vontade de quebrá-lo me consumiam. Como ele ousou se referir assim a uma aluna. Pior, como ele ousou se referir assim a Yuuki? Ela não era como as alunas que aquele calhorda está acostumado a ter, ela era doce, um pouco estranha, mas gentil. Enquanto seguia para o carro eu a vi. Ela estava caminhando para o portão de saída da escola. Liguei o carro e segui rapidamente para lá sem ter certeza do que faria. Eu encostei o carro na calçada e abri o vidro da janela. Yuuki olhou quando ouviu o barulho e sorriu, mas minha expressão não era agradável.

-Quer uma carona? –Perguntei frio. Ela sorriu e entrou em meu carro. Liguei o aquecedor e segui para a avenida. –Onde mora?

-Moro na Rua Hitomi, número 126. –Ele olhava para a paisagem da janela, um sorriso nos lábios. Como alguém pode sorrir tanto? Eu queria dizer algo, o que fosse, mas travei. Ela tinha esse poder sobre mim, o poder de me deixar vulnerável e eu não gostava disso.

-Por que não assistiu minha aula? –Disparei sem sequer olhar para ela.

-Demorei a me arrumar. A propósito obrigada por me deixar dormir em sua casa. Perdão pelo inconveniente. Você até cedeu sua cama para mim.

-Não precisa agradecer. O que mais eu poderia fazer? Você praticamente desmaiou em meu carro e eu não sabia onde ficava sua casa.

-Eu tenho o sono muito pesado. Bom da próxima vez você saberá onde moro.

"Próxima vez?" - Eu pensei. Então ela planejava novamente me convidar para algo?

-Não haverá próxima vez. –Eu disse curto e grosso. –Sou seu professor. Teremos muitos problemas se descobrirem que saímos juntos.

-Mas não fizemos nada. –Ela balbuciou.

-Não espere que os outros acreditem. É antiético. Não sairemos novamente. Espero que não repita seu ato com outro professor, ele poderia se aproveitar de você, entende o que digo? –Lembrei-me das palavras do professor que quase soquei e do que ele teria feito na situação que passei com Yuuki. Certamente o miserável teria se aproveitado. Eu experimentei olhar para Yuuki e vi uma expressão que me deixou confuso. Ela tinha um olhar triste.

-Não gostou do que fizemos ontem? –Ela perguntou voltando seu olhar para a janela do carro de tal forma que não pudesse ver seu rosto. Eu havia gostado do que fizemos, mas eu não poderia admitir.

-Não. –Falei com seriedade.

-Então me desculpe por te-lo aborrecido e obrigado o senhor a fazer aquilo. Pensei que iria gostar.

-Não gosto de ter intimidade com alunos, é isso que fez com que eu não gostasse do "encontro". Mas não foi de todo ruim o lugar e o que fizemos. De qualquer forma, eu gostando ou não, isso não se repetirá. Peço para que aja não só comigo, mas com todos os demais professores, com distancia. –Adentrei a Rua de Yuuki e, durante o tempo em que procurava o número de sua casa, não nos falamos. Era estranho vê-la tão fechada, logo ela que sempre foi tão falante, pelo menos comigo. Não demorou a eu encontrar a casa. Ela era simples, mas muito bem cuidada. Tinha um pequeno muro que a contornava e um jardim ao lado da casa muito bem cuidado. As paredes da mesma eram brancas com telhado vermelho vivo. Yuuki saiu rapidamente do carro, certamente nem me olharia depois de tratá-la com tanta indiferença. Ela sempre me surpreendia. Ela virou-se sorrindo e disse:

-Até amanhã professor. Obrigada pelos conselhos. Eu irei seguir a risca.

-Assim espero. –Então eu saí, segui para minha casa. Estranho dizer que durante toda a nossa conversa, enquanto eu dizia a garota para ficar longe de mim, eu me senti um lixo por isso.

OoOoOo

**Próximo capítulo: Beijo****.**


	6. Beijo

**Cap. 6 – Beijo.**

_Música: Go Go Dolls – Iris_

_-Oi amor sou eu, Shizuka. Você provavelmente ainda não está em casa, não é? Bem eu só liguei para avisar que depois de amanhã estarei ai. Tenho uma novidade... EU FUI PROMOVIDA! Dá para acreditar? Sou editora-chefe da revista agora. Poderíamos comemorar em grande estilo minha promoção. Que tal uma viagem nesse fim de semana? Você escolhe o lugar. Beijos. Ligue-me quando ouvir essa mensagem na sua secretária eletrônica.  
_  
Eu não iria retornar a mensagem que Shizuka deixou. Não estava com cabeça para isso. Fui direto para o banheiro. Eu queria manter minha mente ocupada e assim não pensar no dia de hoje. Por alguns instantes consegui essa façanha, mas bastou me recolher para dormir e tudo o que não queria me lembrar veio à tona. Eu não me esquecia da expressão tristonha de Yuuki quando disse que era melhor mantermos distancia. Por que alguém ficaria triste por se distanciar de um professor? E por que eu sentia o mesmo?

-Deixe de pensar besteiras Zero Kiryuu. –E assim eu adormeci.

...

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia professor Kiryuu. –Os alunos responderam em coro. Lá estava Yuuki, ela nem ao menos me olhou. Não sorria. Aquilo foi como um soco em meu estômago.  
Dei minha aula normalmente. Sai daquela sala e segui para a próxima sala onde iria lecionar. Tudo normal, tudo perfeitamente e dolorosamente normal. Eu me encontrei com Yuuki no corredor durante o intervalo, ela olhou para o chão ao me ver. Acho que eu não havia deixado claro como Yuuki deveria se portar. Nós não deveríamos nos encontrar fora da escola, mas não haveria problema em nos falarmos pelos corredores. Talvez eu devesse conversar novamente com ela. Sim, era isso o que iria fazer. Mas eu não a encontrei quando sai da escola.

"Melhor deixar assim." - Tentei manter essa decisão em minha cabeça. Liguei para Shizuka fingindo estar animado com seu retorno, ficamos conversando durante meia hora enquanto ela contava as principais coisas que aconteceram em Tóquio. Tentei dormir cedo, mas isso não aconteceu. Eu já esperava que não fosse dormir. Então decidi por fim sair de casa e ir procurar a garota. Pediria desculpas por ter sido tão rude, eu mal acreditava que pensava nessa possibilidade. Primeiro eu a procurei em sua casa. Toquei insistentemente a campainha, mas ninguém atendeu. Lembrei-me que Yuuki havia dito anteontem, ela gostava de ir todas as noites para o parque de Tóquio ver as estrelas em cima da caixa de água.

...

Parte de mim debatia por que estava fazendo aquilo. Por que procurava a garota para tentar esclarecer o que havia dito a ela. Eu deveria simplesmente deixar as coisas como estavam e me sentir satisfeito com nosso afastamento, mas se fizesse isso só estaria mentindo para mim mesmo. Eu a havia magoado e a prova de que meu ato a machucou estava estampado em seu rosto esta manhã. Com essa imagem eu subi as escadas da caixa de água. Não me surpreendi ao vê-la lá com os olhos colados no visor do telescópio tentando enxergar algo na noite parcialmente nublada.

-Andar por ai é perigoso, sabia? –Yuuki virou-se abruptamente para me encarar, seus olhos estavam perplexos.

-Professor? O que faz aqui?

-Eu a procurei em sua casa por que queria ter uma conversa, mas não a encontrei lá. Lembrei-me que você havia dito que gostava desse lugar e vinha para cá todas as noites. –Ficamos calados por alguns instantes. Yuuki parecia absorver com dificuldade as coisas que havia dito. Logo mais se manifestou, a expressão facial especulativa.

-Eu posso saber qual era o assunto?

-Eu disse que era melhor mantermos distância, mas isso não significa que precisamos agir como dois estranhos. Podemos nos falar na escola, sobre assuntos relacionados à escola, é claro.

-Mas quando eu estou com o senhor eu não tenho vontade de falar sobre a escola. Eu quero falar sobre outras coisas.

-Que tipo de coisas? –Caminhei para mais perto dela.

-Quero saber coisas sobre você, entende? –Ela não me fitava.

-Não há nada de interessante sobre mim que vale a pena contar e... Esse não é o tipo de coisa que se divide com uma aluna, é intimo demais. –Yuuki olhou-me assustada, parece que eu só estava piorando as coisas entre nós. Afastou-se de seus telescópios e deitou-se no chão, os olhos fixos no céu escuro.

-Então por que veio aqui? Diga o que tem a dizer e vá embora. –Vê-la agir com rispidez me impressionou. Nunca havia visto ela agir assim. Eu segurei uma risada, ela era engraçada raivosa. Eu me aproximei lentamente, sentei ao seu lado e acabei por deitar no chão assim como ela havia feito. Eu queria muito dizer algo sabendo que poderia complicar minha situação se assim o fizesse. Por fim eu disse.

-Não deixe de sorrir pra mim. Seu sorriso tem sido uma grande motivação para entrar naquela escola e encarar um bando de adolescentes sem nada na cabeça que me ignoram e ignoram minha disciplina. –Eu não ousei olhá-la, mas sabia que Yuuki me olhava. Eu me virei e encarei seus olhos castanhos que estavam com uma perplexidade assustadora.

–Não interprete erroneamente o que eu disse. Eu só não quero que aja de forma ríspida comigo ou que você... –Por que ela fez isso? Por que ela sorriu, se inclinou e me beijou? Por que eu não consegui afastá-la? Um turbilhão de sensações me incapacitando de pensar com clareza. Meu mundo, minhas leis ruídos, simplesmente ruídos pelo toque daquela mulher. Eu não conseguia pensar no quanto àquilo era errado. Eu só pensava: como seus lábios são macios e adocicados, como me sinto bem enquanto ela me beija...  
Subitamente eu correspondi ao beijo. Continuamos deitados, eu me virei de lado e, sem desgrudar meus lábios dos dela, firmei sua cabeça com minhas mãos criando uma armadilha para que Yuuki não se afastasse.

"EU TENHO QUE PARAR! ISSO NÃO É CERTO!" - Minha consciência gritava a plenos pulmões, mas eu não conseguia ouvi-la. Eu só conseguia escutar as batidas de meu coração que se aceleravam a cada instante, coisa que a muito tempo não acontecia. Explorei avidamente o interior da boca de Yuuki com minha língua. Eu aproveitei aquele momento até que os meus, e certamente os dela, pulmões reclamaram por ar. Quando nos afastamos eu me toquei do erro cometido. Yuuki afastou-se, os olhos fechados e um sorriso cravados nos lábios que a pouco provei. Ele ergueu sua mão tocando suavemente nos próprios lábios.

-Incrível... –Murmurou. Eu a olhei aturdido enquanto pensava no que iria fazer. Ela pegou minha mão e levou ao seu coração. –Sente como ele está batendo mais depressa? Isso não acontecia há muito tempo. –Sua declaração me desarmou. Eu nunca me senti tão confuso em toda a minha vida. Levantei-me num átimo. Sentei-me. Yuuki pareceu um pouco alarmada com meu súbito afastamento. Ela levantou-se e se sentou. Eu não ousava fita-la.

-Eu preciso ir. –Eu disse já me levantando. Quando estava de costas Yuuki se manifestou.

-Me desculpe. Não deveria ter feito isso.

-A culpa não é sua. –E eu saí do lugar. Não ousei olhar para ela. Tudo o que eu queria era me refugiar em casa como um patético pré-adolescente que acabara de ter sua desastrosa primeira vez com uma mulher. Ao chegar em casa em simplesmente desabei na cama esperando que o sono fizesse tudo desaparecer. Isso não aconteceu.

OoOoOo

**Próximo capítulo: Angústia.**


	7. Angústia

**Cap. 7 – Angústia.**

_Música: NXzero – Cedo ou tarde_

Ela me beijou.

Os lábios dela eram macios.

Ela era perfumada, delicada...

Foram estes pensamentos com relação à Yuuki que me fizeram despertar para uma nova manhã. Shizuka chegaria, verdadeiramente queria que ficasse em Tóquio. E foi com uma imensa ansiedade e preocupação que fui trabalhar.

-Bom dia. –Disse a turma.

-Bom dia. –Se pronunciou o coro de vozes. Quando todos estavam calados...

-Bom dia. –Eu me virei e a vi, sorrindo. Tinha sido ela a dar o bom dia atrasado, como se quisesse se destacar dos demais. Eu a olhei por alguns segundos, os olhos brilhavam.

-Continuemos nossa aula. –Eu prossegui. Meus olhos encontravam casualmente seus olhos. Ela continuava a sorrir. Isso não deveria acontecer. Ela certamente está se iludindo com relação ao que aconteceu... Será só ela? Eu me senti aliviado ao sair daquela sala e seguir com minhas outras salas.

...

Aulas dadas. Seguia para o estacionamento dos professores. Eu a vi ali, parada. Ela caminhava para o portão, os olhos fixos em alguma bibliografia. Ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou. Primeiro ficou surpresa, seu rosto logo foi tomado pelo sorriso.

-Oi meu amor! –NÃO! NÃO PODE SER ELA!

Era ela: Shizuka, minha noiva.

Ela se aproximou e me beijou. Meus olhos estavam abertos ainda fixos em Yuuki. Yuuki olhou a tudo espantada e então sua feição ficou retorcida pela dor. Ela saiu mais rapidamente que o necessário.

-Então... Feliz em me ver?

-Pensei que só chegaria à noite, Shizuka.

-Consegui chegar mais cedo. Vim de taxi. Vamos juntos para casa, está bem?

-Tudo bem. –Fui para casa... Com um mau pressentimento.

E os dias foram passando...

...Sete dias em que não vi Yuuki. Sete dias em que ela não se incomodou em ir para a escola. Sete dias em que eu não pensava em mais nada, a não ser Yuuki. Sete dias em que eu fiquei com Shizuka sentindo um forte desconforto. Mas eu não deixei a situação perdurar. No sábado, depois das aulas, aproveitando que Shizuka ficaria fora da cidade por uma semana, eu fui visitá-la. Talvez não fosse certo, não queria que ela pensasse que eu a estou tratando de forma especial.

Eu conhecia o endereço. Fui para lá no meu Camaro. Era fim de tarde. Eu toquei a campainha uma, duas, três vezes. Pensei: Talvez ela não esteja em casa. Talvez esteja aproveitando as férias. Enquanto isso eu me encho de remorso achando que sou eu o culpado por passar sete dias fora da escola. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão estúpido.

-Melhor ir embora. –Eu caminhei até o carro, parei ao ouvir o barulho do portão sendo aberto. Eu virei e a vi, estava de pijama, olhou para mim com uma surpresa cômica.

-Professor?

-Yuuki Kuran… Sua família está? –Essa era uma boa tática. Fingir falar com a família para saber o porquê de tantas faltas.

-Por que quer ver minha família? –Ela olhava-me certamente aborrecida.

-Bem... Você tem faltado muitas aulas. Estou aqui em nome da escola para saber a causa de suas faltas. –Ela riu do que disse. Permaneci sério. Eu poderia representar a escola, não poderia?

-Então... Quer me dedurar para meus pais, senhor Kiryuu? –Ela falava zombando de mim.

-Por quê? Por um acaso seus pais não sabem que está cabulando? Por isso usou o termo "dedurar" para nomear o que estou fazendo aqui? –Eu já estava ficando nervoso. Ela ainda ria, mas com escárnio.

-Quer entrar?

-Quero. –Entrei em sua casa.

A casa de Yuuki era pequena, porém muito limpa e organizada, decoração de bom gosto. Sentei-me em um sofá.

-Quer algo para beber? Chá talvez.

-Sim. –Estudei atentamente o lugar. Yuuki foi para a cozinha certamente preparar o chá. Levantei-me e olhei atentamente a uma prateleira com fotografias. Todas elas eram de Yuuki em diferentes idades com uma bela mulher, pela aparência devia ser sua mãe.

-Aqui está. –Disse Yuuki colocando o bule e duas xícaras na mesinha de centro. Serviu-me e se serviu. Ficamos calados sorvendo o chá, eu tentava elaborar algo para dizer. Ao termino do chá, Yuuki recolheu a louça suja e prontamente a lavou.

-Então professor... Quer falar com minha mãe sobre meus problemas de ausência na escola?

-Eu gostaria, senhorita Yuuki.

-Espere um pouco então. –Eu a vi sumir para dentro da casa. Aguardei ainda sem saber o que iria falar. Yuuki veio arrumada para sair.

-Aonde vai?

-Eu vou levá-lo até minha mãe.

-Ela não está em casa?

-Ela não mora aqui. Então professor, já que veio aqui só para falar com um responsável sobre eu e a escola creio que virá comigo.

...

-Desculpe a demora em visitá-la mãe. Trouxe flores do campo. –Yuuki estendeu lentamente o pequeno buquê para o tumulo de Juuri Kuran.

-Sinto muito. Eu não sabia. –Era só o que poderia dizer.

-Tudo bem.

-Onde está seu pai?

-Não sei.

-Não tem ninguém, Yuuki?

-Não... Zero. –Ela virou-se e me olhou. –Então não tem para quem falar que sou uma aluna relapsa. Que pena para você. Fez a viagem em vão.

-Não. Eu não fiz em vão. –Disse abruptamente. Yuuki olhou-me aturdida com minhas palavras. Eu mantive um semblante sério. Ela voltou seus olhos para o túmulo da mãe.

-Então professor... Quer jantar comigo?

...

Yuuki cozinhava muito bem, disso eu já sabia. Foi muito prazeroso comer com ela.

-Do que sua mãe morreu?

-Doença no coração. –Ela dava toda atenção ao que estava comendo.

-Há quanto tempo foi isso, Yuuki?

-Dois anos atrás. Eu tinha quatorze.

-Não tem mais nenhum parente? –Eu não conseguia parar de perguntar. Queria saber coisas sobre ela.

-Apenas um tio, irmão de meu pai, seu nome é Rido. Ele não quis cuidar de mim, mas pelo menos fez o favor de ser legalmente meu tutor e me passar a pensão que recebo.

-Isso é cruel da parte dele.

-Eu não acho. Seria mais cruel se o meu tio Rido me aceitasse contra a sua vontade a minha permanência em sua casa e viesse a me tratar mal. –Yuuki levantou-se pegando a louça suja, eu a ajudei.

-Não precisa professor.

-Não me importo em ajudar até por que você está doente, não é?

-Eu melhorei. Acho que foi sua presença que fez isso. –Ela sorriu. Ficamos em silencio lavando os pratos. Eu sabia que após esse momento eu teria que ir. Eu não queria ir. Eu tinha que pedir desculpas a ela, falar algo.

-Sobre o que aconteceu a sete dias, eu...

-Tudo bem professor. Não precisa falar nada sobre aquilo. Então... Sua esposa é muito bonita.

-Ela é... Minha namorada. –Shizuka era minha noiva, mas não consegui pronunciar isso.

-Ela deve ser alguém incrível para ter o senhor. –Disse Yuuki sorrindo. –Acho que já vai, não é?

-Sim. –Yuuki caminhou para a porta e a abriu.

-Agente se vê na aula.

-Você irá Yuuki?

-Eu vou.

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite professor.

-Me chame de Zero. Não precisa desse tipo de formalidade, pelo menos não fora da escola.

-Tudo bem. –Eu saí, o céu indicava que iria chover. Eu entrei em meu carro, coloquei a chave na ignição, mas não liguei o carro. Eu não tinha ido para delatar Yuuki aos pais, eu tinha ido para falar o que eu queria falar, ser sincero. Eu sai do caro, o tranquei. Fui para a porta de Yuuki e toquei a campainha. Yuuki atendeu com os olhos confusos.

-Meu carro não quer ligar. –Eu disse. Esperava que ela não percebesse minha mentira. –Posso... Ficar aqui? Minha casa é longe para ir a pé e está tarde para pegar uma condução. –Yuuki sorriu.

-Entre. –Ela me deu passagem. –Se vai dormir aqui posso oferecer o meu antigo quarto.

-Tudo bem.

-Vem comigo. –Eu a segui pela casa, me deparei com uma porta rosa. Ela abriu o quarto e eu entrei. Não tinha nada a não ser uma cama, uma mesa de cabeceira e um abajur.

-Eu me mudei para o quarto de minha mãe. Só deixei o básico nesse quarto. É como um quarto de hospedes. –Yuuki falava. O lugar tinha o seu perfume impregnado em cada móvel. –Quer uma toalha? Posso lhe emprestar algo para vestir. Minha mãe tem algumas roupas que supostamente pertenceram ao meu pai.

-Não precisa. Obrigado por oferecer.

-Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa eu estarei no quarto ao lado. Boa noite. –Yuuki saiu. Eu olhei para o quarto iluminado e me perguntei: o que eu estava fazendo?

Eu deveria ir embora. Deveria deixar que Yuuki tirasse a conclusão que quisesse. Deveria voltar à posição de professor e aluna, mas eu não conseguia. Não era isso que queria. Sentei-me na cama e olhei para um ponto fixo pensando no que deveria dizer. Eu estava me sentindo em cima do muro e tinha de pender para um lado. Ou eu escolheria o afastamento de Yuuki ou...

O que poderia ser esse "ou"? Então eu levantei e rumei para o quarto em que Yuuki estava. Fiquei em minhas lutas internas por uma hora. Eu a encontrei deitada, os olhos fechados. Certamente dormiria. Eu poderia ser covarde e dizer o que queria dizer com Yuuki inconsciente. Não foi isso que fiz. Eu me aproximei, sentei na cama e fiquei pensando na melhor forma de conversar. Eu nem sequer olhava para ela. Mantive meus olhos fixos no chão. E então eu senti sua mão macia cobrindo a minha. Me virei um pouco a vi Yuuki com os olhos abertos olhando-me. Voltei minha atenção para sua mão ainda em cima da minha.

-Eu sempre fui tão responsável...

-Não é mais, professor?

-Não sei. Eu não me reconheço mais. Eu nunca havia me envolvido com ninguém que fosse do meu trabalho, nem mesmo uma professora. E agora...

-Me desculpe se eu o perturbo professor. Acreditaria em mim se dissesse que essa não era a minha intenção? –Eu coloquei minha mão livre sobre a mão de Yuuki que ainda estava em cima de minha mão. Acariciei a costa de sua mão, tão macia!

-Você não me perturba, nunca perturbou. Acho que sou eu que a perturbo destratando-a.

-Professor, o senhor não me destrata. Apenas está sendo franco.

-Não Yuuki, eu não estou sendo franco. Não pense que estou sendo franco quando me afasto de você. Isso é tudo rum ardil para esconder a confusão eu estou sentindo. –Yuuki retirou sua mão, o que me frustrou. Ela se afastou um pouco da cama de casal que pertenceu sua mãe dando espaço para alguém deitar ao seu lado e esse alguém era eu. Eu não protestei por que era exatamente isso o que queria. Deitei ao seu lado, fiquei de lado para que pudesse ver o seu rosto. Yuuki olhava-me.

-Zero, eu não espero que fique comigo, sei o que isso lhe custaria. Gostaria que pelo menos soubesse o que sinto. Eu amo você. –Não havia duvida em suas palavras.

-Não está confundindo isso com a típica paixonite por um professor, Yuuki? –Tentei sorrir o sorriso de escárnio.

-Não. Eu tenho certeza do que digo. Apesar de ter dezesseis anos, eu sou madura para minha idade. –Ela estava séria, não houve hesitação em sua confissão de sentimentos para comigo.

-Yuuki, eu... –Ela colocou o dedo indicador na minha boca.

-Não precisa dizer nada. Você disse que está confuso então só diga algo quando tiver certeza. Ainda sim... Eu gostaria de algo.

-O que? –Yuuki se aproximou e aninhou-se em meus braços.

-Posso ficar assim com você? –Yuuki era macia, perfumada, tinha um calor que irradiava. Eu nada falei. Apenas permiti que ela ficasse ali, em meus braços.

-Ah Yuuki! O que vou fazer com você! –Murmurei sabendo que ela já havia dormido. A beijei na testa e nos lábios e adormeci junto a ela.

OoOoOo

**Próximo capítulo: Como um casal.**


	8. Como um casal

**Cap. 8 - Como um casal.**

_Música: Robert Pattinson – I'll be you my Queen_

Acordei atordoado. Demorei a notar onde estava, era o quarto de Yuuki. Tudo o que havia acontecido me tomou, mas eu não me senti tão desesperado como antes. Ainda permaneci deitado naquela cama macia, encostei meu nariz nos lençóis e aspirei o doce perfume dela. Então eu me toquei que deveria ir. Levantei-me, ajeitei minhas roupas e sai do quarto. Pensei que Yuuki não estava no quarto, mas eu a encontrei na cozinha arrumando a mesa para um café da manhã.

-Bom dia Zero. Ta com fome? Ah! Posso te chamar assim? De Zero?

-Pode. –Foi tudo o que disse. Yuuki veio na minha direção e pegou minha mão. Levou-me até uma das cadeiras.

-Toma café comigo, Zero?

-Tudo bem. –Yuuki era uma cozinheira de mão cheia. Disso eu já sabia. Apreciei absolutamente tudo o que preparou com gosto. Yuuki comeu bem pouco, seus olhos em mim. Eu não ousava olhar.

-Gostou da comida?

-Sim, você cozinha muito bem.

-Obrigada. E então Zero, o que vai fazer hoje?

-Eu vou preparar os planos de aula dessa semana.

-Sério? Que pena. Ia convidar você para passar o dia comigo. –Ela pegou a louça suja. –Eu vou ao museu, vai haver uma exposição de fotografias. Quem sabe outro dia, não é? Eu apenas assenti. Será que só era eu que achava o clima estranho? Eu a havia beijado não uma, mas duas vezes. Ontem dormirmos juntos, dividindo apenas a mesma cama, é claro. Ainda sim Yuuki agia normalmente.

-Eu preciso ir. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer. –Eu disse levantando-me.

-Quer que eu ligue para um mecânico ver seu carro?

-Meu carro?

-Sim. Você disse que ontem ele não tinha pegado.

-Eu vou de taxi para casa. Vou ligar para o meu mecânico pegar meu carro, não se preocupe. Eu estou indo. Agente... –Eu a olhei. –Agente se vê, na aula.

-Tudo bem. –Eu a olhei, quis memorizar, por algum motivo, seu sorriso. Dei um breve sorriso de volta e parti.

...

Nem sei por que fui para casa. Ela estava vazia, arrumada, limpa. Fiz o plano de aula da semana inteira em meia hora. Não liguei para meu mecânico pegar meu carro.

Às onze e meia tomei meu banho.

Ao meio dia e vinte e três almocei.

A uma e quinze eu estava em frente à casa de Yuuki pegando meu carro e indo para o Museu de Tóquio vê-la.

Eu sei, eu também estava me perguntando por que estava fazendo isso. Eu não sei. Eu não queria saber.  
Inicialmente eu não quis encontrá-la. Eu entrei no Museu, me escondi em um boné e óculos escuros e andei cautelosamente pelo grande Museu. Fui à exposição de fotos de um fotografo americano qualquer e procurei pelos corredores imensos. Cheguei a pensar que talvez ela tivesse ido embora. Eu a vi em frente a uma fotografia de uma garota sozinha em uma casa, a garota da fotografia olhava para frente, os olhos com lágrimas. Uma fotografia deprimente eu diria. Yuuki ficou ali olhando para aquela fotografia. Eu me aproximei dela.

-Boa fotografia.

-É. –Ela virou-se pra mim. Sorriu. –Me lembra eu mesma.

-Não gosto de ouvir isso. Então você é como essa garota? Sozinha e triste?

-Sozinha? Talvez. Triste? Não.

-Talvez não esteja mais sozinha também. –Eu disse e nossos olhos se encontraram, embora ela não tenha visto os meus com nitidez pelo uso dos óculos escuros. Ela riu. –O que foi Yuuki?

-Está estranho com essas roupas. Nem dá para reconhecê-lo. Queria vir aqui, mas não queria que eu o reconhecesse? –Eu voltei meu olhar para a fotografia.

-A idéia era essa. Mas eu tenho burlado minhas próprias regras. Entende o que digo, Yuuki? –Ela sorriu. Voltou seu olhar para a fotografia e segurou minha mão. A princípio eu estremeci, se algum conhecido visse seria meu fim. Ela pareceu perceber.

-Não se preocupe, você está irreconhecível e... –Ela pegou óculos escuros da bolsa e um lenço. Colocou os óculos nos olhos e o lenço na cabeça. –Eu também estou agora. Pareço com Yuuki Kuran? –Ela se afastou e deu uma voltinha graciosa. Eu ri.

-Não. Mas continua tão bonita quanto. –Eu juro, não deu para não falar e que se danasse se ela ia interpretar isso como uma confissão de amor. Ela se aproximou de mim e falou em meu ouvido:

-Nós podermos ser quem você quiser hoje, sem pressão, sem comprometimento. Então o que vai querer ser hoje, Zero?

-Eu... Eu quero ser o seu marido. –Coloquei tanta intensidade em minha voz que até eu me surpreendi.

-Pensei que diria que queria ser meu namorado. –Ela se afastou um pouco e sorriu.

-Namorado não é grande coisa. Eu não te teria por completo como quero. –Sim, eu estava me sentindo como a donzela que confessa todos os meus pecados para um padre, eu não conseguia, naquele mundo de fantasia, dizer outra coisa que não fosse à verdade.

-Então tudo bem, nós estamos casados. Então... Quer ir para outro lugar? –Ela perguntou.

-Quero.

...

-Nunca veio aqui antes? –Ela me perguntou enquanto estávamos olhando a jaula do Leão do zoológico.

-Não.

-Por que Zero?

-Acho que é trauma de infância. –Ela me fitava na certa querendo mais esclarecimentos. –Eu tinha um irmão gêmeo chamado Ichiru. Certa vez nós armamos uma fulga da nossa casa para irmos sozinhos ao zoológico, coisa de criança. Não chegamos a ir até o zoológico. Ichiru se feriu no caminho em um pedaço de ferro enferrujado. Com medo que nossos pais brigassem por termos escapado de casa, ele não falou sobre o ferimento. O mesmo ferimento se agravou.

-Ele morreu de tétano. –Ela disse. Limitei-me a assentir. –Sinto muito Zero.

-Tudo bem. Faz tempo, eu tinha nove anos.

-E o que aconteceu aos seus pais Zero?

-Eles me culparam pelo que aconteceu após descobrirem. Tive uma infância difícil por isso. Eu amadureci rapidamente a fim de impressioná-los, conquistar o seu carinho. Isso não aconteceu. Eu saí de casa assim que tive a chance. Quando voltei para tentar uma reconciliação com eles, meus pais tinham se mudado para os Estados Unidos.

-Eu sinto muito Zero. Que cruel dos seus pais te deixarem.

-Eu já superei. –Começamos a caminhar a fim de ver outras jaulas. Eu e Yuuki estávamos de mãos dadas. –E você? Qual a sua historia?

-Minha mãe nunca falou do meu pai. Descobri por conta própria que, após uma briga com minha mãe, ele pensou que ela pediria separação e cometeu suicídio. Ela nada me contou por que tinha medo que eu a odiasse.

-E a sua mãe Yuuki?

-Ela tinha um problema no coração, mas me escondeu isso. Eu só soube quando ela teve que ser internada. Meu tio Rido, irmão do meu pai, se colocou como meu tutor. Ele manda todos os meses pelo correio o dinheiro que ele pega do banco. Mas ele não quis que morássemos juntos, ele brigou com meu pai e passou a odiá-lo assim como toda a sua família, mesmo sem agente ter feito algo contra ele. Bom... Pelo menos ele não rouba meu dinheiro. Acho até bom que ele não tenha feito questão de morarmos juntos, eu não iria suportar viver com alguém que me odeia. –Yuuki falava a sua triste vida com naturalidade. Isso realmente me deixou pasmo, ela era mais forte do que eu imaginava.

-Sente falta de sua mãe? Você... Se sente sozinha? –Perguntei enquanto parávamos para olhar uma jaula de macacos.

-Minha mãe me preparou para me acostumar com a solidão. Mesmo em seus dias de folga no trabalho ela não ficava em casa. Ela me deixava sozinha para que eu aprendesse a ficar sozinha, ela estava me preparando. –Eu fiquei calado. Ela tinha passado por tanta dor, tanto quanto eu. Nós éramos iguais. Talvez, mesmo que inconscientemente, eu já soubesse disso. E as horas foram passando. Quando nos tocamos já eram seis e meia da tarde.

-E então Zero? Para onde vamos?

-Estava pensando naquela caixa de água do antigo parque de Tóquio onde voce costuma ir para ver estrelas.

-Ótima idéia.

...

Estávamos deitados em uma manta que Yuuki lembrou-se de trazer. Ela admitiu que esperava que eu fosse até ela e eu admiti que menti sobre o carro. Olhavamos o céu estrelado. Conversamos sobre mais coisas a nosso respeito. Como quando Yuuki disse por que vinha naquele lugar. Ela foi com a mãe só uma vez e adorou aquilo. A mãe gostava d olhar as estrelas por que se lembrava do pai. Yuuki gostava de olhar as estrelas por que elas eram bonitas. E eu gostava de olhar as estrelas por que via com ela.

-Acho que o pedido se concretizou. –Ela murmurou do nada.

-Que pedido?

-Aquele que fiz a estrela cadente.

-Você desejou que eu fosse feliz. É... Acho que se realizou. –Eu disse e sorri. Realmente eu estava feliz.

-Não foi esse o meu pedido. Eu menti pra você. Eu não desejei que nós dois encontrássemos a felicidade ou algo do tipo. –Eu me virei para encará-la, ela olhava para o céu escuro.

-O que você pediu então, Yuuki? –Ela se virou e me olhou intensamente, um sorriso nos lábios finos.

-Desejei que você fosse meu. Desculpe, sou meio egoísta. –Aquela confissão me paralisou. Recuperado do choque de suas palavras eu sorri. Voltamos a olhar para o céu e eu quebrei o silencio.

-Yuuki? Até que horas eu serei seu marido?

-Até as duas horas da tarde do outro dia, assim completa um dia. Por quê? –Eu me virei, coloquei meu corpo sobre o dela e a beijei. Nada mais precisava ser dito.

OoOoOo

**Próximo capítulo: Até as duas horas será minha esposa.**


	9. Até as duas horas será minha esposa

**Cap. 9 - Até as duas horas será minha esposa.**

_Música: Sun 41 – Pieces_

Eu sabia o que aconteceria, eu sabia como proceder, mas estava com medo. Como um maldito pré-adolescente que terá sua primeira vez, era assim que eu estava me sentindo. Ninguém havia tocado Yuuki, ela certamente estava mais nervosa do que eu, mas ainda sim ela parecia segura, mesmo que suas mãos estivessem tremendo. Fomos em silêncio de mãos dadas para o seu quarto onde um dia foi o quarto de sua mãe. Quando chegamos lá e Yuuki fechou a porta atrás de nós e finalmente encaramos um ao outro. Yuuki sorriu e então eu não tive mais dúvidas do que faríamos. Quem se importava se era certo ou errado? Se eu podia perder meu emprego e minha noiva com isso? Meu mundo caiu quando eu a conheci, quando meus lábios tocaram seus lábios, quando confessei de forma indireta o que sinto por ela. E então ela esperou pelo meu primeiro passo. Dei alguns passos em sua direção e tomei calmamente seus lábios. Os braços de Yuuki envolveram meu pescoço e os meus envolveram sua cintura. Caminhamos lentamente para a cama e caímos.

-Yuuki... Você quer? –Eu sussurrei incapaz de conter a excitação do momento. Yuuki sorriu.

-Você ainda é meu marido então... Maridos não pedem permissão para fazer amor com suas mulheres. –Eu sorri e me entreguei de cabeça nessa insanidade.

...

Segunda-feira. Hora de levantar para mais um dia. Mas este não era como qualquer dia, pois cobrindo o meu corpo estava o corpo macio, perfumado e quente de Yuuki. Eu não conseguia sair dali da prisão de seu corpo. Afastei-me, sem vontade alguma de sair dali, beijei Yuuki nos lábios e a deixei dormir.

...

Eu sempre havia pensado em casamento como algo idiota. Duas pessoas cometem o maior erro de suas vidas juntas e acabam com o seu relacionamento assim que trocam alianças. Agora eu sabia que estava enganado. É claro que coisas como a rotina, a convivência acabar com um relacionamento eram verídicas, mas isso só ocorria para pessoas que verdadeiramente não se amavam, não era assim comigo e com Yuuki. O que eu mais queria, mesmo agora sabendo que logo a veria na escola, era estar com ela. Mas Yuuki não foi para a aula. Algo normal, ela ainda dormia quando a deixei na cama. E a promessa de que ainda seria minha esposa até as duas horas da tarde era a única coisa que me mantinha com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Isso até eu ver Yuuki na escola, na certa chegara ao segundo horário. Ao seu lado o professor de literatura interessado nela. O mesmo lhe oferecia algo, um embrulho. Era a hora do intervalo, muitas pessoas passavam por aquela parte do corredor, eu estava tomado pela cólera enquanto via o idiota tentar tocá-la e Yuuki amavelmente se afastava tentando ser imperceptível. Eu passei pelos dois tentando parecer normal. Fiquei em um corredor que não era movimentado e esperei que Yuuki passasse pelo mesmo. Felizmente, após minutos de conversas, ela veio na minha direção sem o professor, ele havia ido para a direção contrária.

Eu estava furioso então não pude conter minha fúria quando Yuuki passou pelo lugar onde eu estava. Eu a peguei pelo braço e a levei até o almoxarifado onde não íamos ser interrompidos.

-Professor! O que está fazendo? –Ela estava alarmada pela minha atitude, por alguém ter visto algo. Eu não estava nem ai.

-O que você estava conversando com aquele idiota da literatura? –Eu tentava me controlar, eu não queria ser áspero com Yuuki, mas essa era uma tarefa difícil enquanto eu a via segurando o embrulho.

-Estávamos falando sobre literatura, ai ele me deu esse presente.

-Por que você o aceitou? Não é prudente um professor e... –Yuuki me olhou divertida. Quem era eu para lhe dar uma bronca por aceitar um simples presente de um professor quando eu havia tirado sua virgindade? –Eu sei. Estou sendo bem hipócrita, mas caso não se lembre eu serei seu marido até as duas, então não estou a repreendendo como professor. –O sorriso de Yuuki foi ainda mais radiante.

-Eu recusei p presente e tentei devolve-lo, mas ele disse que eu poderia jogá-lo fora se não quisesse e foi embora.

-Então... O que está esperando para jogá-lo fora Yuuki? –Enquanto eu tinha um ataque de ciúmes Yuuki apenas ria.

-Eu não tenho coragem de jogar um livro fora assim. Se você tem essa coragem Zero então peço para que faça isso por mim. –Eu nem hesitei. Peguei o livro de suas mãos.

-Eu farei isso com maior prazer. –Yuuki olhou para um relógio no seu pulso.

-ESPERA!

-O que?

-Já se passou duas horas Zero. Não é mais meu marido. Então passa o livro pra cá! –Ela o pegou enquanto tentava conter um riso. Eu não deixei que passasse, a peguei pelo pulso.

-Você disse que eu ia ser seu marido as duas de amanhã, mas não falou quando exatamente era esse amanhã. Poderia ser hoje, amanhã, depois de amanhã... –Ela conteve um riso. Devolveu o livro que a pouco havia pegado de minhas mãos.

-Não posso ir contra isso. Você está certo. Então se você ainda é o meu marido não se importaria se eu fizesse isso, não é? –Yuuki beijou-me. Eu não pude negar a ela o beijo mesmo sabendo o que me custaria caso alguém nos pegasse. Foi um beijo rápido, mas com a mesma intensidade que os beijos que trocamos enquanto fazíamos amor. Logo Yuuki saiu tomando todo o cuidado de não ser vista e sai em seguida. Essa era a doce rotina que eu queria para mim para o resto de minha vida.

OoOoOo

**Próximo capítulo: Ligação invisível.**

_Daaf-chan__: née ? eu tbm queroo um maridoo por uum diaa :D OAKSPAOKSPAOSK * quuem nãao quuer ' obg queriidaa (: eu conseguii daar umaa escapadinhaa praa entraar no PC ... e aquii estaa o cap. 9 * Obg pela Review , kissus :*_


	10. ligação invisível

**Cap. 1O - Ligação invisível.**

_Música: Filter – God damn me_

Nunca senti tanto prazer em jogar um livro no lixo. Uma pena que não pude fazer isso na frente do professor de literatura. Fiquei ainda mais exasperado quando vi o conteúdo do livro, um romance entre um professor e um aluno. Eu tive uma vontade louca de pular no pescoço do desgraçado. Ao final do meu dia eu sabia exatamente para onde deveria ir.  
Ela estava em casa bem como imaginei que estaria. Eu não hesitei nenhum momento quando bati em sua porta e ela me atendeu como imaginei que atenderia, sorrindo.

...

-Então o livro era sobre isso? Se eu soubesse teria ficado com o livro. –Yuuki murmurou contra a curvatura do meu pescoço. Era algo surreal te-la ali, seu corpo quente, perfumado e macio sobre o meu.

-Se quiser eu lhe dou o livro. –Eu me aproximei de seus cabelos e inspirei o perfume que eles emanavam. Yuuki encolheu-se manhosa em meus braços. Eu queria viver essa doce rotina para sempre, sendo até as duas horas de um dia que nunca chegaria o marido de Yuuki. Mas as coisas acabaram antes que eu quisesse. No dia seguinte, enquanto eu olhava fixamente uma Yuuki adormecida na cama, eu recebo uma mensagem de Shizuka.

"Amor eu estou a caminho. Beijos.".

O meu paraíso havia acabado. O horário de "marido" de Yuuki havia acabado. Eu voltaria a minha vida tediosa. Continuei sentado na cama, meus olhos agora no piso. Eu não queria deixar essa nova vida, mas eu parecia não ter escolha. Senti mãos me abraçando por trás, era ela.

-Pensei que meu maridinho já estava no trabalho. –Ela murmurou. Eu permaneci calado. –Zero? –Ela me virou e se calou após ver minha expressão. De alguma forma Yuuki entendeu o que se passava.

-Então... O horário acabou? –Ela disse com um ar tristonho.

-Sim Yuuki. –Ela se afastou.

-Não precisa ser assim Zero.

-E como quer que seja Yuuki? Você é minha aluna! Se descobrirem... –Ela toou meu rosto com a mais suave das pressões.

-E como quer que seja Yuuki? Você é minha aluna! Se descobrirem... –Ela toou meu rosto com a mais suave das pressões.

-Está em suas mãos fazer com que continuemos a sermos "casados". –Ela sorriu. E eu não tive duvidas, eu queria continuar vivendo nessa fantasia junto com ela, junto com Yuuki, junto com a minha mulher. Eu a puxei para mim e a beijei querendo que tudo desaparecesse a minha volta.

OoOoOo

**Próximo capítulo: Tortura.**

Postareei dois caps. Hojee * Estée cap. é pequenoo por isso postareei doiss caps. :D


	11. Tortura

**Cap. 11 – Tortura.**

_Música: Hana Pestle – These two hands._

_  
_Eu não poderia fugir da minha via. Eu sabia disso. Fui para a escola e fingi que Yuuki era apenas mais uma aluna. Não era fácil. Não era fácil vê-la tão próxima, sorrindo e ignorá-la.  
Para piorar Shizuka veio me pegar na escola.

-Oi meu amor! –Ela veio até mim e abruptamente me beijou. Olhei para os lados para ver se Yuuki estava por perto, mas não a encontrei. "Melhor assim." –Pensei.

Fui em silencio para casa enquanto Shizuka não parava de falar de seu trabalho. Eu teria que terminar com ela, eu havia dito isso para Yuuki essa manhã. Eu não poderia ficar com as duas, uma deveria ser minha. O problema é que a razão indicava Shizuka, mas o coração indicava Yuuki. Eu deveria ter dito naquele instante em que encontrei Shizuka que deveríamos terminar, sem necessariamente contar que estou com Yuuki, eu não consegui. Shizuka estava muito feliz, eu não quis estragar sua felicidade, não agora. Eu ouvi pacientemente as historias de Shizuka, apenas isso. Procurei manter distancia física, eu não me sentia bem quando a tocava. Eu consegui driblá-la durante toda aquela tarde, mas não à noite. Eu transei com Shizuka... Pensando em Yuuki. Tudo era diferente. Com Shizuka era algo carnal, pura excitação. Com Yuuki não era assim, nem mesmo na primeira vez que a toquei. Quando eu tocava Yuuki, sentia mais prazer do que necessariamente fazer amor com ela. Por Deus! Eu pensei que poderia suportar tocar em Shizuka, separar as coisas, eu não conseguia. E o dia seguinte chegou...

-Bom dia. –Cumprimentei a turma, Yuuki estava lá, sorrindo. Eu sorri rapidamente e segui com a aula. E passaram as horas, eu não encontrei com Yuuki.

"Preciso decidir hoje minha situação. Tenho que terminar com Shizuka!" - Eu pensava enquanto seguia com minha rotina. Yuuki parecia ser meu vicio, um dia sem te-la e já sentia a insanidade tomar conta de mim. Na saída eu estava disposto a encontrá-la, pedir um tempo para preparar Shizuka, eu não a encontrei. O que encontrei foi Shizuka, esperando-me. Ela veio até mim e me beijou, eu não pude evitar. E ao olhar para o portão eu a vi, era Yuuki... E ela não sorria.

...

-... Então eu já estou providenciando tudo para o casamento. Você só precisa estar na igreja e dizer sim. –Tentava dar atenção a um trabalho que estava fazendo em meu notebook. Eu tinha que conversar com Shizuka, mas eu temia que ela fizesse alguma besteira.

-Shizuka? –Eu disse deixando o lap top de lado. Ela me olhou risonha.

-O que foi meu amor? –Ela perguntou.

-Nada.

...

-Bom dia. –Yuuki olhou-me, não sorria. E eu transcorri com meu dia aparentemente normal, mas por dentro eu estava longe da normalidade. Há três dias eu não ouvia o som de sua voz, há três dias eu não sentia o toque de suas mãos e sua pele. Eu estava enlouquecendo. Eu a tratei como os demais alunos, mesmo querendo tê-la em meus braços mais do que tudo. E o sorriso que eu tanto amo se esvaiu pela minha covardia. Eu sabia que acabaria agindo quando me sentisse acuado. Foi isso o que aconteceu ao final do dia. Shizuka me esperava e Yuuki estava a apenas alguns metros.... Ela não estava sozinha. Conversava com o professor de literatura. Pensei que iria implodir com a cena.

-Hei Zero! –Shizuka veio em minha direção. –O que houve? –Ela seguiu meu olhar, deve ter percebido o quanto eu estava tenso. Rapidamente desviei o olhar.

-Nada. Vamos? –Eu disse, Shizuka assentiu. E olhei pela ultima vez Yuuki sorrindo para aquele ser asqueroso. Eu não consegui disfarçar o quanto estava tenso, o quanto eu estava com raiva. Shizuka percebeu meu estado, mas preferiu não tocar no assunto. Claro, ela não gosta dos problemas dos outros, que se danem os outros! E Yuuki? Por que estava se aproximando daquele lixo sabendo que tipo de pessoa ele é? E quem sou eu para censurá-la? Eu não tenho feito nada, estou me acovardando e deixando Yuuki de lado.

-ZERO! CUIDADO! –Freei a tempo antes de colidir com um ciclista. –O QUE DEU EM VOCE? –Shizuka gritava em meu ouvido. Eu nunca desejei desaparecer tanto como agora. Encostei pesadamente minha cabeça no volante.

...

-Você está estranho Zero. –Shizuka disse. Eu me virei para encarar a parede.

-Não tem nada de errado comigo Shizuka. –Eu senti Shizuka aproximar seu corpo ao meu, sua mão passeava pelo meu peito coberto pelo fino tecido da camisa de algodão.

-Não me diga que quer dormir! –Ela falou manhosa.

-Shizuka, eu estou com dor de cabeça.

...

Pela manhã eu liguei para Yuuki. Ela não me atendeu.

"Talvez já tenha saído." - Pensei. Peguei meu casaco, estava frio. Segui para a escola. Ao entrar na sala... Decepção. Yuuki não estava lá. Suspirei frustrado. Talvez ela decidisse não freqüentar mais minhas aulas, eu não a repreenderia por isso. Segui com as aulas.

Eu não a vi durante o intervalo.

Eu não a vi na hora da saída.

-Shizuka?

-Oi meu amor. Já saiu da escola? –Estava com Shizuka ao telefone. Ela provavelmente estava trabalhando em algo para não aparecer na escola na hora da saída.

-Sim. Eu vou sair com alguns professores. Tudo bem? –Perguntei.

-Claro! Eu vou demorar a chegar em casa. Estou trabalhando. Aproveite seu passeio. –Eu me senti um rato por enganar Shizuka, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu segui para a casa de Yuuki, ela não havia ido para a aula então certamente devia estar em casa. Eu rezei para que ela estivesse bem. A última vez em que a vi Yuuki estava com o professor de literatura. Teria ele feito algo a ela? Eu acabei por involuntariamente acelerar mais o carro. Cenas desagradáveis de Yuuki nos braços do idiota passavam pela minha cabeça. Fiquei tão entretido com esse tormento que quase passei do endereço dela.

-Vamos lá Zero. –Incentivei-me. Sai do carro e fui até sua porta. Eu toquei diversas vezes a campainha. Eu poderia ter deduzido que ela não está em casa ou não quer me atender, mas isso não me fez entrar em meu carro e partir. O muro não era tão alto, foi fácil pulá-lo. Felizmente a porta da frente estava aberta, sinal de que Yuuki estava em casa. Eu abri a porta ansiando para não encontrar nada como outra pessoa com ela, como o professor de literatura.

Eu preferiria ter encontrado algo como Yuuki com outro homem a encontrá-la daquele jeito. Yuuki estava caída no chão da sala, ainda vestia pijama.

-YUUKI!!!!!!!!

OoOoOo

**Próximo capítulo: Decisão.**


	12. Decisão

**Cap. 12 – Decisão.**

_Música: Hana Pestle – Make you hurt_

Ela estava fria, ao importava o quanto eu a sacudisse, Yuuki permanecia imóvel. Eu me desesperei. A peguei nos braços e disparei para meu carro. O que ela tinha? Estaria muito doente? Eu a coloquei no banco do carona e afivelei seu cinto de segurança. Enquanto corria com o carro eu segurei suas mãos frias e suadas. Senti algo cortar minha face. Lágrimas? Nem lembro quando foi à última vez que chorei, no enterro de Ichiru. E era por ela, por me preocupar com o bem estar de Yuuki que eu agia tão desesperado.

...

Yuuki estava na emergência. Eu esperei irado na cadeira da sala de espera. Não sei que horas eram, mas Shizuka já havia ligado pelo menos duas vezes para o meu celular. Enquanto Yuuki era tratada eu pensava. Eu não tinha mais dúvidas do que sentia, eu amava a garota. Eu não iria me permitir errar. Eu ficaria com ela e ponto. Que se dane o restante! Mas não ia ser fácil, eu sabia. Shizuka era instável.

-O senhor está acompanhando a senhorita Kuran, não é mesmo? –A enfermeira chamou. Prontamente eu despertei da letargia e levantei.

-Sim. Onde ela está? Eu posso vê-la? –A enfermeira pareceu um pouco alarmada com meu desespero. Ignorei.

-Sim. Ela está bem, está em um apartamento. Logo poderá ir.

-O que Yuuki tinha?

-Bem senhor eu creio que deva falar com o médico responsável pela senhorita. Acompanhe-me.

Foi difícil caminhar sabendo que logo a encontraria. Ela estava deitada na cama de um apartamento qualquer, conversava com um médico. Quando entrei no local, ofegando, a conversa cessou. Yuuki olhou-me aturdida por alguns instantes, mas depois me deu o sorriso mais bonito que eu já havia visto.

-Bem senhorita Kuran, fique aqui esta noite. Amanhã poderá ir. –Os dois, paciente e médico, se olharam durante poucos segundos, um olhar cheio de significado. Então ele saiu, eu estava a sós com Yuuki.

-Hmmm... Professor, o que faz aqui afinal? Como o senhor... –Eu encurtei rapidamente a distancia entre nós sem me importar com o que Yuuki pensaria de minha conduta. Sentei-me na cama e a abracei tão apertado que pude sentir que Yuuki não respirava, mas eu estava sendo naquele momento egoísta demais para pensar em seu bem estar. Tudo o que eu queria era abraçá-la, senti-la em meus braços bem. Yuuki ficou parada, demorou um pouco para corresponder ao meu abraço, mas quando o fez eu me senti, mesmo com um ato tão pequeno, o homem mais afortunado da face da terra. Suspirei de contentamento.

-Fiquei tão preocupado com você! Quando a vi caída no chão eu... Você... Você está bem? –Eu me afastei e a encarei, minhas mãos em seu rosto. Yuuki pareceu chocada com a intensidade dos meus sentimentos.

-Eu... Eu estou sim.

-Mesmo? Não está mentindo para mim? O que o médico que a atendeu falou? –Eu não conseguia ser ponderado, meus sentimentos estavam transbordando e eu nada podia fazer. Yuuki parecia estar maravilhada com minhas ações.

-Eu estou bem, só um pouco fraca. Não tenho me alimentado muito bem. –Eu suspirei. Sentia-me aliviado. Eu voltei a abraçá-la.

-Seja mais prudente com sua saúde. Não tem idéia do quão preocupado eu fiquei.

-Não precisa ficar assim por minha causa professor e... Para ser mais direta, nem ao menos precisaria estar aqui visto que não possuímos nenhum vinculo. –Eu estaquei. Ela falou esse pequeno discurso com tal frieza que cheguei a pensar que eu não tinha ouvido direito, mas eu tinha. Eu me afastei e a olhei com incredulidade. Yuuki também não parecia muito feliz com suas palavras.

-Yuuki...

-Obrigada pelo que fez por mim, mas voc... Quero dizer, o senhor precisa ir. Não quero trazer mais problemas por isso...

-Cale a boca Yuuki. Não diga mais nada, está me ouvindo? –Ela me olhou espantada e eu tentei conter o surto de ódio que me dominava.

-Mas profeso... –Tapei seus lábios com meu dedo.

-Não me chame assim, não você. Pare de me chamar de professor! Eu sou tudo para você, menos professor! –Eu estava tendo um ataque de ira e Yuuki... Bem... Ela apenas sorria.

-Então como quer que eu o chame?

-Zero.

-Não posso chamá-lo assim. Afinal de contas você é só o meu professor e...

-Eu não sou apenas o seu professor! Esqueça essa historia de professor!

-Se quer que eu esqueça e o trate por "Zero", você sabe o que deve fazer.

-Tem razão Yuuki, eu sei. –Eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua nuca e a puxei para beijá-la, Yuuki não protestou, muito pelo contrario. Ela beijava-me com vigor.

...

-Tem certeza que está bem?

-Estou Zero. –Yuuki fez menção de sair, mas eu segurei sua mão.

-Eu me decidi. Essa noite mesmo eu conversarei com Shizuka.

-Que bom. –Ela se aproximou e beijou-me. –Estarei esperando por você. –E assim Yuuki saiu do carro. Eu queria ir até ela e passar a noite ao seu lado, mas eu tinha um assunto a tratar.

...

-Oi meu amor! Por que se atrasou? Fiquei preocupada. –Shizuka cozinhava o jantar, ela estava tão feliz... Não! Eu não poderia fraquejar! Yuuki não merecia isso, nem ela, nem eu e tampouco Shizuka.

-Desculpe o atraso.

-Tudo bem. Quer comer? Estou fazendo algo muito gostoso!

-Shizuka, precisamos conversar.

-Sobre o que? –Ela se virou retirando o avental.

-Sobre...

-Olha meu amor se é sobre os custos do casamento você não precisa se preocupar, ta?

-Não é sobre isso. –Eu fui até ela e peguei sua mão. A guiei até a sala. Shizuka parecia alheia a tudo. Então eu disse sabendo que essas palavras seriam decisivas em minha vida.

-Shizuka... Acabou.

OoOoOo

**  
Proximo Capitulo: Felicidade: perto para ve-la, mas longe para te-la****.**


	13. Felicidade

**Cap. 13 - Felicidade: Perto para tê-la, mas longe para vê-la**

_Música: Oasis - Wonderwall_

-O que? –Shizuka riu enquanto proferia estas palavras. Eu senti que não seria fácil.

-Eu me cansei de fingir que a amo. Achei que poderia viver nesse teatro, mas agora percebo que não posso viver assim. –Eu a olhei sério me sentindo um mostro enquanto via seu rosto antes feliz ficar retorcido pela dor. Mas eu não iria voltar atrás.

-Você está brincando, não é? –Ela disse sorrindo, mas os olhos choravam. Eu assenti. –DIZ QUE VOCE ESTÁ BRINCANDO! –Ela veio em minha direção aos prantos, jogou-se no chão e agarrou minhas pernas.

-Pare com isso Shizuka.

-EU NÃO VOU PARAR! ATÉ VOCE DESMENTIR ISSO!

-Shizuka, você aceitando ou não o que eu digo acabou, ok?

-POR QUE ZERO? TEM OUTRA PESSOA? É ISSO?

-Tendo ou não outra pessoa Shizuka eu já estava querendo isso há algum tempo. Por favor, aceite! –Eu tentei me desvencilhar de Shizuka, ela ainda se mantinha presa as minhas pernas. –Entenda que você não fez nada, sou eu. Eu não consigo ficar com você. Deixe-me ir, Shizuka. –A empurrei levemente. Fui em direção ao quarto. A casa era de Shizuka, quando ficamos noivos concordei em morar com ela já que estava em um lugar alugado. Agora eu não tinha para onde ir. Tranquei-me no quarto. Shizuka ficou batendo escandalosamente na porta enquanto eu arrumava meus pertences. Não tinha muita coisa, eu nunca fui de gastar dinheiro com coisas que não iria usar. Sabia que deveria pegar todas as minhas coisas, Shizuka poderia muito bem queimar algo se eu deixasse aqui. Com minhas malas prontas, eu segui para fora do quarto. Shizuka estava na cozinha encostada no balcão, olhava para o chão.

-Por que Zero? –Ela murmurou com a voz embargada.

-Adeus Shizuka. Espero que seja feliz. –Foi tudo o que eu disse. Ela mostrou seus olhos furiosos e veio para cima de mim, havia um copo de vidro em sua mão, Shizuka o jogou com violência em meu rosto quebrando-o. Isso provocou um ferimento em minha testa. Eu a empurrei deixando-a cair no chão.

-Não pense você que conseguirá me chantagear como das outras vezes. Eu não vou voltar! –Eu peguei todas as minhas coisas. Senti o sangue do ferimento feito por Shizuka descer embargando minha visão e molhando minhas roupas. Coloquei a bagagem no porta-malas do meu carro e parti sem mais delongas. Eu sabia o quanto estava sendo injusto, frio com Shizuka. Eu deveria ter terminado de forma mais amigável nosso relacionamento, mas se eu fizesse isso eu não iria terminar, foi assim das outras vezes. Estava perdendo muito sangue, mas não dei muita importância. O que eu mais queria e precisava naquele momento era de Yuuki.

...

-MEU DEUS! –Intuitivamente eu sabia que Yuuki já estava em casa. Essas foram suas palavras ao me ver descendo do carro todo ensangüentado. Ela correu até mim e abraçou-me sem se importar se iria se sujar ou não. Eu a abracei fortemente. Ela afastou-se olhando apavorada para o meu ferimento.

-Zero, o que... Aconteceu? –Perguntou com a voz falha.

-Eu terminei com Shizuka. –Dei um meio sorriso. –Ela afastou meu cabelo para avaliar meu ferimento.

-Precisamos tratar isso. –Ela pegou minha mão guiando-me para o interior da casa.

...

Eu olhava maravilhado para Yuuki. Enquanto isso ela cuidava de meu ferimento com mãos experientes.

-O ferimento não foi muito grave, felizmente. Foi ela que fez isso a você? –Ela disse guardando todo o material usado para a assepsia do ferimento na caixa de primeiros socorros.

-Sim. –Eu continuei a olhá-la, poderia fazer isso o resto de minha vida. Eu havia tomado um banho, estava de pijama, um pijama que peguei em minha mala, malas estas que ainda estavam guardadas no carro. Eu a vi guardar o material usado no armário depois convergir para mim. Ela sentou-se de frente para mim, seus olhos estavam tristes. Ergui minha mão acariciando seu rosto.

-O que foi? Não está feliz por eu estar aqui? –Ela colocou sua mão sobre a minha que estava em seu rosto.

-Não é isso. Por minha culpa você está ferido. –Aproximei meu rosto do rosto de Yuuki, nossas testas coladas.

-Não se sinta culpada. Eu estou feliz. Depois de tanto tempo sem saber o que é isso, eu estou feliz. E a propósito... Eu não tenho onde morar. Posso ficar aqui provisoriamente com você? –Yuuki riu.

-Provisoriamente o escambal, Zero Kiryuu. Esta é sua casa agora, até o dia em que me querer. –Agora era a minha vez de rir.

-Então você terá um inquilino para toda a vida, sabe disso. –Eu a puxei para beijá-la, provar dos lábios que me foram negados durante dias, que quase me enlouqueceram.  
Acariciei o rosto de Yuuki enquanto a beijava, pude sentir que o mesmo estava úmido. Ao me afastar vi que Yuuki chorava. Fiquei alarmado.

-Por que está chorando meu amor? –Eu disse enquanto limpava suas lágrimas com meus lábios.

-Eu não... Não pensei que conheceria o amor... Antes do fim, entende? –Eu a abracei apertado.

-Eu digo o mesmo. –Falei. Eu a afastei voltando a beijar seus lábios, acariciando seu corpo, deitando-a junto a mim na cama. Eu queria amá-la e esquecer tudo ao meu redor, eu queria viver para ela e com ela até o fim de tudo.

...

Uma nova manhã, eu sorri. Lá estava Yuuki encolhida em meus braços murmurando coisas inteligíveis. Eu a acomodei melhor em meu peito aspirando o doce perfume que só Yuuki tinha. Olhei o relógio na mesa de cabeceira, tínhamos que levantar para mais um dia. Verdadeiramente eu não queria sair dali, mas eu não poderia virar as costas para minha antiga vida, por mais que ela não me interessasse tanto agora.

-Yuuki? –Sussurrei em seu ouvido. –Precisamos levantar.

-Hmmmmm... Não quero. –Eu tive que rir, soava como uma criança pequena não querendo levantar.

-Eu também não, mas nós temos que ir. Vem. -Eu me levantei puxando Yuuki para a beira da cama e pegando-a no colo. Yuuki abraçou-me forte. Fomos ao banheiro tomar banho juntos. Eu estava viciado em Yuuki, nos seus beijos, seu toque, seu calor, seu cheiro... Poderia me doer fisicamente ser separado dela. Internamente, enquanto tomávamos banho juntos eu desejei que fosse eu a deixar este mundo primeiro, eu não iria suportar perde-la.

...

-Yuuki, você terá que descer aqui. –Falei ao estacionar o carro no meio-fio. –Ninguém pode nos ver, você entende, não é? –Ela sorriu tranqüilizando-me e veio beijar-me nos lábios.

-Entendo. Agente se vê na sala, professor Kiryuu.

-Hei, não me chame assim! Eu não gosto!

-Lamento Zero, mas vai ter que ser assim. –Yuuki saiu olhando para todos os lados. Eu a segui lentamente com o carro e então entrei no estacionamento da escola. Agora eu teria que fingir que Yuuki era mais uma na multidão. Seria difícil. Uma pessoa perceptiva perceberia meu olhar protetor e amoroso em cima dela. Foi o que aconteceu. Eu entrei na sala e fingi indiferença, fingi que era mais um dia a ser vivido. Uma pena não poder dividir minha felicidade com alguém.  
Eu pensei que agüentaria me passar por um simples professor para com Yuuki, equivoquei-me. Durante o intervalo eu a vi com o professor de literatura, tive que me conter para não voar no pescoço do infeliz. Era claro para qualquer um que Yuuki não queria conversar com ele, ainda sim ele insistia. Tentava conseguir uma conversa, um sorriso, um aproveitador! Eu o vi estender algo que Yuuki quis recusar. No fim ela aceitou, certamente para que ele fosse embora. Yuuki olhou o papel e estreitou os olhos. Eu não pensei muito no que faria, apenas me aproximei de Yuuki e peguei o papel de suas mãos. Yuuki me olhou alarmada.

-Professor?

-Não se preocupe, não estou bravo com você. –Olhei para o papel. Tinha o número de telefone e o endereço, estava destinado a Yuuki. Então eu sabia exatamente o que eu faria, eu faria o professor desaparecer da escola. Eu segui para a diretoria.

...

-A acusação é grave. –Kaien disse.

-Eu sei. Peço que faça o que tem que fazer.

-Por que Yuuki se abriu com você, Zero?

-Não sei. Talvez por que eu não sou próximo dele. O que fará diante disso Kaien?

-Se o professor de literatura está dando em cima de uma aluna, eu irei demiti-lo. –Eu sorri.

-Que bom. –Eu me levantei e sai da sala. Havia me livrado de mais um aborrecimento. Mas existiriam outros aborrecimentos, eu sabia. Eu saí da escola após trabalhar. Encontrei com Yuuki no mesmo lugar que eu a havia deixado. Quando vi seu sorriso eu me esqueci de tudo. Os obstáculos existiriam, mas Yuuki estava comigo. Era só isso o que importava.

OoOoOo  
**  
Próximo capítulo: O Castelo desmorona**

Passarei a postaar dois cap. :D é que logo minhas aulas começaam ai eu posso ficaar meiio sem tempoo pra postaar :S


	14. O Castelo desmorona

**Cap. 14 - O Castelo desmorona.**

_Música: Fuel – Hemorrage  
_  
Como estar preso em um sonho bom todos os dias. Acordar ao seu lado, beijar de seus lábios sempre que desejava, tocar seu corpo, aspirar seu perfume... Por Deus! Não existia nada melhor do que isso! Cinco dias haviam se passado desde que decidi abandonar Shizuka e morar com Yuuki. Eu nunca imaginei que estar 24 horas com a pessoa amada era tão bom.

Naquela manhã Yuuki dormia. Levantei e fui ao banheiro, tinha que estar pronto. Peguei uma pequena bolsa com produtos de higiene pessoal que usava. Só então pareci perceber a presença de um armário ao lado do espelho do banheiro. Eu colocaria meus produtos de higiene pessoal ali para não ter que transportá-los sempre. Tentei abrir o armário, não consegui. Só então notei que para abri-lo eu precisaria de uma chave. Estranhei. Por que alguém manteria um armário trancado?

-Zero? –Ouvi a voz de Yuuki, rumei para o quarto. Deixei rapidamente minha nécessaire e roupão em cima de uma mesa no local e fui até a cama. Yuuki olhava-me sonolenta, simplesmente linda. Eu acariciei seu rosto com uma de minhas mãos, impossível não sorrir ao vê-la sorrindo.

-Bom dia. –Ela disse. Eu me inclinei e dei um selinho em seus lábios. –Tão bom acordar assim... –Ela disse aproximando-se de mim e depositando sua cabeça na minha coxa, acariciei seus cabelos.

-Bom dia meu amor. Precisamos levantar. –Ela sentou-se na cama cobrindo o corpo nu com o lençol. Veio até mim e abraçou-me.

-Queria ficar mais tempo com você. –Senti os lábios de Yuuki em meu pescoço e estremeci. A abracei fortemente tentando conter a excitação que sentia sempre que a tinha tão próxima a mim.

-Ficaremos juntos de certa forma. –Yuuki suspirou. Eu sabia que para ela era insuportável fingir indiferença comigo para manter as aparências. Para mim não era nada fácil também.

-Então... Podemos pelo menos aproveitar o banho? –Ela sorriu matreira para mim. Eu sorri enquanto a pegava nos braços e a conduzia até o banheiro.

...

-Façam a prova. –Finalizei meu discurso e vi os alunos se concentrarem na prova que estava passando para eles. Sentei-me e fixei meu olhar em meu notebook. Foi difícil como em todos esses dias. Não olhar para a pessoa que se ama, a poucos metros de você, é praticamente impossível. Fiz um esforço hercúleo para não olhá-la. Eu me pegava trapaceando enquanto verificava se não havia nenhum espertinho colando. Eu a olhava ali, concentrada em seu teste, dando sorrisos esporádicos como quem dizia "fácil demais". Claro que ela terminou cedo seu teste. Veio até minha mesa entregar-me.

-Aqui está, professor Kiryuu. –Estendeu a mão com o teste, eu me demorei a tirá-lo de suas mãos apenas para sentir a macies de sua mão.

-Vá esperar lá fora. –Olhei para meu computador enquanto Yuuki saia da sala. O professor de literatura não trabalhava mais naquela escola, mas isso não significava que não existiam tipos como ele. Eu confiava em Yuuki, mas temia que alguém tentasse tira-la e mim. Sempre que podia eu a observava, sem que a mesma às vezes percebesse. Eu queria que todos soubessem que ela era minha, assim ninguém se aproximaria com segundas intenções, mas eu não podia. Não se quisesse manter meu emprego. O que me consolava é que, depois das aulas, eu a teria inteiramente para mim. Eu a encontrei na esquina que sempre a deixava. Abri a porta ainda do lado de dentro e Yuuki entrou. Tento me conter, mas sempre que a vejo sabendo que agora não preciso fingir que nada temos, eu a agarro. Eu a puxei possessivamente para meus braços e a beijei com muita empolgação. Yuuki nunca reclamou do meu ato impulsivo, ela sabia que eu agia assim por que para mim eram insuportáveis as horas em que estávamos tão próximos e tínhamos que parecer distantes.

-Nossa, estava com saudades de mim? –Ela disse quando quebrei nosso beijo para respirarmos. Eu estava de olhos fechados com meu rosto colado ao dela puxando ar para meus pulmões.

-Muita. Você não tem idéia. –Falei abrindo meus olhos e me perdendo em seus olhos castanhos escuros.

-Vamos para casa. –Ela disse. Eu me desvencilhei e dei partida no carro.

-Ah! Eu ia perguntar algo pra você.

-E o que seria Zero?

-Por que o armário do banheiro está trancado? –A olhei de esguelha, Yuuki deu de ombros.

-Minha mãe o mantinha trancado. Não sei onde está a chave. –Ela falou. Voltei minha atenção para o transito.

...

Entrelacei meus dedos aos dela enquanto nossos corpos estavam unidos. Na penumbra do quarto, mais uma vez, eu e Yuuki nos amávamos. Eu tentava manter meus lábios colados aos dela enquanto estava dentro dela, mas era difícil, o arfar me impedia. Mas tinha algo que eu fazia questão sempre que fazia amor com ela: manter meus olhos nos dela. Mesmo sem falarmos enquanto compartilhávamos de toda aquela intimidade, dizíamos muita coisa como olhar. O êxtase chegara para ambos, era muito bom ouvir seus gemidos em meio ao meu nome. Eu deitei minha cabeça no vão de seus seios enquanto eu a inundava com meu sêmen. De fato meu ato era para marcá-la como minha e quem sabe para engravidá-la tendo mais um motivo para nos unirmos de forma definitiva. Eu nunca pensei em ter um filho, mas mudei meu pensamento por que, agora, eu tinha nos meus braços a mulher certa.  
Então eu não ouvi nada, o silencio tomou conta do quarto. Eu estaquei. Olhei para Yuuki apavorado, ela abriu seus olhos e sorriu, ainda entregue ao orgasmo de instantes atrás. Eu relaxei.

-O que foi, meu amor? –Ela perguntou mostrando cansaço.

-Nada. –Eu me ajeitei e deitei minha cabeça na curvatura de seu pescoço. Yuuki envolveu-me em seus braços e eu fiz o mesmo. Bobagem minha pensar, mas enquanto mantinha minha cabeça colada ao seu peito, poderia jurar que seu coração parou de bater por poucos segundos. Não demorou a adormecermos.

...

-Eu vou descer aqui. –Yuuki disse quando chegamos a esquina, eu a retive pela mão.

-Não sem antes me beijar. –Eu disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, Yuuki correspondeu o sorriso com mesma malicia. Veio até mim beijando-me.

-Agente se vê lá. –Ela disse saindo e caminhando para a escola. Eu fiz mais rapidamente o caminho. Mesmo sabendo que eu teria que fingir não ser intimo dela, eu sempre me pegava quase correndo para chegar à aula e vê-la. Fiquei surpreso ao ver que Yuuki não estava ali. Ela não deveria estar aqui? Isso me deixou um pouco alheio a tudo, com muito esforço me centrei na aula de hoje. Eu tentei vê-la o restante do dia, mas não consegui. Isso me preocupou. Teria acontecido algo a ela? Eu liguei varias vezes para seu celular, mas ninguém atendia. Eu acabei saindo um pouco mais cedo e fui para a esquina. Suspirei aliviado ao vê-la me esperando.

-YUUKI, ENTRA! –Ela ficou um pouco alarmada com minha voz. Assim que entrou eu a peguei com um pouco mais de força e o abracei.

-Zero, o que foi?

-Eu fiquei preocupado. Onde esteve? –Eu me afastei e fiquei olhando para ela.

-Eu... –Ela tinha um olhar um pouco vago. –Eu não me senti bem, estou um pouco enjoada.

Aquilo me paralisou. Enjoada? Aquela palavra me lembrava algo.

Enjôo é sintoma de...

GRAVIDEZ!

-E você está melhor? –Eu perguntei. Yuuki assentiu.

-Já passou. Vamos? –Eu dei a partida no carro.

...

Era provável, eu sabia. Eu e Yuuki não usávamos proteção. Aquilo me deixou alvoroçado e terrivelmente feliz. Eu acariciei repetidamente sua barriga sentindo amor pelo provável ser que se formava. Acomodei-me em seus braços e dormi com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Meu filho, meu filho com Yuuki. Perfeito!" – Pensei.

...

-Não vai para a aula? –Perguntei enquanto via Yuuki se espreguiçar na cama.

-Não. Não estou muito bem.

-O que você tem meu amor? –Perguntei acariciando sua testa.

-Nada demais. Enjôo. Acho que foi o que eu comi ontem. Deixa eu ficar aqui em casa? –Ela me olhou sorrindo.

-Claro. –Eu me aproximei e a beijei. Sai sem vontade alguma para meu trabalho.

Eu não cheguei a entrar em sala. Vi o diretor no estacionamento, uma expressão ilegível no rosto.

-Zero?

-Sim, diretor Cross?

-Podemos conversar antes da sua aula?

-Claro. –Rumamos para sua sala, Kaien nada disse enquanto caminhávamos. Quando eu entrei em sua sala não precisei de respostas de Kaien, eu sabia. Em cima da mesa de Kaien estavam varias fotos e, em todas elas, estava eu e Yuuki.

OoOoOoOo

**Próximo capítulo: Sacrifícios.**

_Mil desculpaas D: onteem eu nãao posteei devidoo à um problemaa aquii no FF * eu não conseguiaa entraar na minha contaa ¬¬' me desculpeem mesmoo * postareei hojee os dois caps. Que seriaam para ser postados amanhãa ... e maais os dois caps. Que seria para ser postados hojee * omg .. teem bastantee fiic paraa vocêes lereem :D olhaa comoo sou boazinhaa –apanhaa._


	15. Sacrifícios

**Cap. 15 – Sacrifícios.**

_Música: Oasis – Stop crying your heart_

Eu fiquei parado encarando aquelas fotos. Eu estava perdido, Yuuki estava perdida. Não havia como negar o conteúdo daquelas fotos. Kaien sentou-se em sua cadeira e indicou a cadeira ao meu lado para que eu me sentasse. Eu fiz o gesto mecanicamente.

-Então Zero? Reconhece as pessoas nessas fotos que trocam muita intimidade?

-Sim. Sou eu e Yuuki Kuran. –Falei em um fio de voz.

-Você sabe o que isso significa, não é? Testemunhou o que fiz com o professor de literatura.

-Eu não sou como ele, diretor Kaien. Ele queria apenas usar Yuuki e jogá-la fora, mas eu não quero isso para ela.

-Não precisa dar nenhum esclarecimento. Yuuki já deixou bem claro o relacionamento que possuem. Eu conversei com Yuuki ontem. Foi uma conversa longa. Ela, assim como você, confirmou que ambos tem um caso. Ela me disse que o que vocês possuem é algo sério. Ela parece muito feliz com isso.

-Nós estamos felizes com isso Kaien. Por favor, não a prejudique. Faça o que tem de fazer comigo, mas não a prejudique. –Eu falei com a voz tremula.

-Não se preocupe Zero, a decisão foi tomada. Yuuki cancelou sua matricula e se matriculou com a minha ajuda em outra escola. Com os meus contatos eu consegui uma bolsa integral para ela. Yuuki ficará bem e você continuará a trabalhar aqui. –Eu estaquei com as palavras de Kaien.

-A Yuuki fez o que? –Perguntei perplexo.

-Yuuki não queria prejudicá-lo, parecia estar disposta inclusive a terminar o relacionamento. Então ela teve a idéia e eu a ajudei. Agora não há problema algum no relacionamento de vocês. –Kaien sorriu. Eu senti algo difícil de definir, um misto de alivio com um desespero de encontrar Yuuki. Ela havia se sacrificado por mim, eu jamais poderia paga-la por isso, por ter me livrado de problemas em minha carreira. Meu sorriso foi espontâneo.

-Obrigado pela ajuda Kaien.

-De nada meu amigo. Só lhe peço uma coisa.

-O que?

-Eu cuidarei senhor.

-Agora pode voltar as suas atividades. –Ele falou e tão logo sai. Eu queria na verdade ir até onde Yuuki estava. Entendi o porquê de ela estava estranha no dia anterior. Eu esperei impacientemente o passar do dia para vê-la. Acredito que pela primeira vez não dei aos meus alunos uma aula satisfatória. E então... A liberdade.

...

Eu fiquei prostrado em frente à casa por mais tempo do que imaginava, havia comprado um buquê de rosas vermelhas no caminho. Eu queria muito ver Yuuki, mas não sabia o que diria. Acabei por sair do carro, entrei com a ajuda da chave que Yuuki me dera. Ela estava na cozinha preparando algo para o jantar, o cheiro era muito bom. Ela pareceu não notar que eu havia chegado, parecia feliz.

Eu deixei o buquê em cima da mesa de centro e caminhei lentamente até ela. A abracei por trás respirando o perfume que Yuuki carregava, sempre tão doce. Yuuki sorriu, virou-se e me abraçou. Eu senti vontade de chorar. Ela se afastou, manteve suas mãos delicadas em minha bochecha e pôde ver a angustia em meu rosto. Yuuki percebeu então que eu estava sabendo de tudo, de seu sacrifício. Ela aproximou-se e me abraçou escondendo seu rosto em meu peito.

-Não precisava fazer isso, Yuuki. –Eu murmurei contra o seu cabelo, minhas mãos a prendiam possessivamente contra meu corpo.

-Eu precisei. Graças a isso você vai ficar bem assim como eu e vamos poder ficar juntos.

-Por que não me disse nada Yuuki?

-Eu não queria preocupá-lo.

-Eu só temi por você Yuuki quando vi aquelas fotos em poder de Kaien. Temi prejudicá-la. Pouco me importa o que aconteceria a mim. Não precisava se sacrificar desse jeito, saindo da escola e comprometendo seu ano letivo. –Yuuki ria levemente. –Por que está rindo?

-Você se sacrificaria tanto por mim quando eu por você. Não finja que não me entende, Zero. Você é um professor jovem, sua carreira começou há pouco. Imagine o estrago que seria se esse escândalo fosse descoberto, você poderia nunca mais conseguir um emprego. Fiz o melhor que pude Zero, para protegê-lo. –A cada palavra dita por Yuuki meus braços e envolviam mais fortemente. Eu a afastei um pouco e a olhei tentando dizer tudo o que eu gostaria para ela, mas tudo o que pude dizer foi:

-Eu amo você Yuuki. –Eu a puxei colocando-a rapidamente em meus braços e a guiei sem rapidez até nosso quarto. Yuuki apenas olhava-me para mim e sorria. Ela olhou para o buquê de rosas que deixei na mesa de centro.

-É para mim?

-Sim. –Falei, terno.

-É lindo! Obrigada. Posso? –Eu me abaixei um pouco e Yuuki pôde pegar o buquê. Ela o segurou enquanto a guiava novamente para o quarto. Eu nem me importei em ligar a luz, fui diretamente para a cama e a deitei delicadamente. Peguei o buquê de suas mãos, desfiz duas rosas em minhas mãos e joguei por cima do corpo de Yuuki. O cheiro de Yuuki penetrando nas pétalas, não o contrário. Yuuki apenas sorria, pude vê-la através do brilho mortiço da lua que invadia pela persiana de vidro. Retirei lentamente minhas vestes, Yuuki estava imóvel e acompanhava cada movimento meu. Eu estava diante de Yuuki, nu, e deitei-me próximo a ela. Yuuki sentou-se na cama e retirou lentamente as vestes que a cobria, seus olhos sempre nos meus. E então ela estava nua, deitou-se por cima de mim. Ela beijou-me lentamente e senti que algo caia de seus olhos, eram lágrimas. Por que Yuuki chorava? Seria de felicidade? Eu coloquei Yuuki na cama e me deitei próximo a ela, olhei agoniado para suas lágrimas. Eu as enxuguei com a ponta dos dedos.

-Meu amor, o que foi? –Perguntei. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

-Nada. Apenas me beija. –Ela murmurou e eu tomei seus lábios delicadamente. Não demorou a ter o corpo de Yuuki, mas eu sabia que naquele momento eu tinha muito mais do seu corpo. Eu tinha sua alma, seu coração. Apesar daquele momento com o meu coração martelando no peito, o coração de Yuuki estava tranqüilo. Algo que estranhei, mas deixei para lá. Dormimos plenos durante a madrugada após fazermos amor. Agora nada poderia nos impedir de ficar. Perguntei-me quem havia tentado interromper nossa felicidade com aquelas fotos, mas dei de ombros. Não importava, agora nada poderia ser feito para me separar de Yuuki.

OoOoOoOo  
**  
Próximo capítulo: Segredos.**


	16. Segredos

**Cap**. **16 – Segredos.**

_Música: Maná – lábios compartidos_

Eu a tinha em meus braços, a cada dia mais bela. O que mais eu poderia querer? Era isso o que eu queria para mim, para todo o sempre. Eu iria fazer isso. Mesmo sabendo que poderia me atrasar para o trabalho, eu permaneci ali vendo Yuuki dormir, a minha Yuuki. E sorri ao pensar que todos os dias seriam assim. O despertador tocou e eu rapidamente cessei seu barulho. Foi naquele momento que notei algo em cima da mesinha, perto do despertador. Uma pequena chave. Eu a peguei, notei que ela era pequena e que talvez abrisse o armário localizado no banheiro. Vesti um hobby e fui para lá.

Remédios, remédios de tarja preta no armário do banheiro. Yuuki havia dito que o armário era da mãe, certamente eram os remédios que ela tomou. Remédios fortíssimos que só pessoas com sérios problemas cardíacos deveriam tomar. Eu fechei o armário, mas não o tranquei. Deixei a chave no lugar e fui me arrumar para o trabalho.

...

Aquela escola não era a mesma sem Yuuki. Tudo era sem graça. Ainda sim eu fiz o meu trabalho com perfeição. Perguntei-me como estava sendo o dia de Yuuki em outra escola. Algo me preocupou. Sem mim para protegê-la, como Yuuki se viraria? E se houvessem professores de conduta duvidosa na outra escola? Senti um ciúme injustificado de qualquer um que se aproximasse de Yuuki. Eu era egoísta, reconhecia isso. Eu queria Yuuki para mim, só para mim. Fiquei envergonhado pelo rumo dos meus pensamentos. E assim transcorreu o dia. Decidi que buscaria Yuuki todos os dias na nova escola.

...

Yuuki, ao me ver em frente a escola, ficou radiante.

-Nossa! Não pensei que viria me buscar. –Ela falou abraçando-me.

-Virei buscá-la todos os dias, Yuuki. Se você não se importar, é claro.

-Jamais me importarei com isso. Sabe, acho que devemos ir ao supermercado agora. Vou preparar um jantar delicioso para nós dois.

-E eu irei ajudar, meu amor. –Yuuki pareceu estacar com minhas palavras.

-Fala de novo.

-O que? –Eu falei passando o polegar suavemente em meu rosto.

-"Meu amor.". –Ela falou risonha. –Gosto de como isso soa.

Eu me inclinei e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Meu amor... –Yuuki se arrepiou com o meu ato.

-Vamos pra casa. –Ela disse. Beijou-me nos lábios rapidamente e logo estávamos no supermercado.

Eu olhei para Yuuki enquanto a mesma fazia o jantar. Ela cantarolava uma música americana que tocava no rádio em cima da geladeira. Aquela cena era bela, assim como tudo o que ela fazia. Então algo passou pela minha cabeça. Eu iria compartilhar com Yuuki.

-Yuuki, eu a faço feliz?

-Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Zero? Claro que faz! –Ela falou enquanto cortava legumes.

-Se é assim... Gostaria de oficializar isso? –Yuuki estacou.

-Como assim? –Ela virou-se para mim. Eu levantei da cadeira e caminhei até estar diante dela. Ajoelhei-me e segurei sua mão. Yuuki já estava chorando antes mesmo de eu dizer algo. Eu sustentei meu olhar sobre o dela e sorri. Yuuki ajoelhou-se diante de mim e me abraçou chorando mais do que eu previa. Mesmo atordoado, eu correspondi ao seu abraço. A afastei vendo o quão deprimida Yuuki parecia estar, aquilo me preocupou profundamente.

-Yuuki, tudo bem chorar de felicidade, mas isso é um pouco demais, não é? –Eu falei em um tom brincalhão, mas Yuuki continuou a me olhar tristemente enquanto soluçava. Eu esfreguei sua costa com minhas mãos. –Hei, o que houve? Disse alguma coisa que a desagradou? –Yuuki me abraçou fortemente. Ouvi ela sussurrar bem baixinho algo, não ouvi bem, mas eu poderia jurar que ouvi "nós não temos um futuro". Ficamos abraçados por um tempo. Eu a beijei na testa, nas bochechas, nas pálpebras, ponta do nariz e nos lábios.

-Então? Devo interpretar sua reação como um sim? –Eu falei divertido e Yuuki riu. Ela beijou-me avidamente.

-Vamos fazer diferente. Quer casar comigo, Zero Kiryuu?

-Claro, senhora Kiryuu.

E então fomos para a cama ignorando o jantar. Eu não precisava de comida, eu só precisava estar dentro de Yuuki com meus lábios em sua pele sedosa e os fios de seu cabelos entre meus dedos. Nada mais.

...

-Yuuki? Dormiu? –Perguntei a ela. Yuuki remexeu-se em meus braços.

-Não. –Murmurou. Estava absurdamente cansada e logo sucumbiria ao cansaço.

-Sabe, eu achei a chave do armário do banheiro. Eu abri, só havia remédios lá. Deve ter sido de sua mãe.

-Provavelmente.

-Você poderia jogar os remédios fora, não é?

-Hmmm... Vou procurar alguém que precise dos medicamentos e os doarei. São caros demais para jogar fora, não acha, Zero?

-Tem razão. –Infiltrei meus dedos nos cabeços sedosos e assim dormi mais rápido do que eu pretendia.

...

Os dias foram passando rapidamente quando estava sem Yuuki e lentamente quando estava com ela. Eu procurava, mesmo quando estava afastado de Yuuki, saber sobre ela. Comprei um celular para Yuuki, nos falávamos durante o intervalo de Yuuki e ela me avisava quando saia. Eu sempre pedia para que me contasse sobre sua nova escola. A vida de Yuuki estava da mesma forma quando estava na escola do diretor Kaien, mas ela não parecia se importar por não ter amigos. Enquanto Yuuki preocupava-se apenas com seus estudos e com pequenas coisas de casa, eu me preocupava com meu trabalho e com o casamento. Yuuki havia aceitado, eu queria ser seu marido o mais rápido possível. Comprei as alianças, mas o casamento não seria tão simples de ser feito. Eu queria que fosse algo mágico para Yuuki, típico de contos de fada, mas não tinha muito dinheiro disponível para isso. Eu sempre esperava Yuuki dormir para fazer o meu planejamento dos gastos da festa. As vezes eu acabava dormindo em cima da escrivaninha sob os papeis. Felizmente Yuuki não notava isso de tão exausta que dormia.

Algo me chamou a atenção. Yuuki parecia estar mais cansada. Pensei se isso se devia ao fato de que ela poderia estar grávida. Eu queria que isso fosse verdade. Já até havia pensado no nome deste filho: Ichiru, nome do meu irmão.

...

-Quer que agente vá nesse fim de semana a praia? –Eu perguntei enquanto Yuuki estava diante de mim fazendo dever de casa.

-Quero. Se importaria? Seria bom se saíssemos.

-Claro que não. Adoraria sair com você. Tem alguma praia em mente?

-Tenho e fica próxima daqui. Vamos amanhã, no sábado. Passamos o dia lá. O que você acha. Zero?

-Perfeito.

-Não vai atrapalhá-lo. Você deve ter muitas coisas para fazer e...

-Yuuki, não se preocupe. Até amanhã tudo estará resolvido e ai nós vamos despreocupados para a praia.

Então eu pensei:

"Será uma boa oportunidade para fazer novamente o pedido e oficializar com as alianças.".

...

Trabalhei como um condenado durante a madrugada só para poder aproveitar o fim de semana com Yuuki. As alianças estavam à vista o tempo todo, eu não iria perdê-las.

Yuuki, como a pessoa zelosa que era, deixou tudo pronto, inclusive meus pertences. Após ter trabalhado e deixado tudo pronto, me recolhi. Yuuki não me esperou acordada, devia estar cansada. Não me importei. Deitei ao seu lado, a mantive em meus braços e adormeci rapidamente.

...

-Conseguiu terminar todo o seu trabalho? –Ela me perguntou. Seguíamos para Okinawa em meu carro.

-Sim. Eu lhe disse que conseguiria. –Sorri mantendo minha atenção na estrada. Yuuki abriu um pouco sua janela para deixar a brisa marítima entrar. Ela olhava pela bela paisagem fora do carro, foi difícil manter a concentração na pista. Meus planos se formavam de como a pediria em casamento, seria um pedido simples (Yuuki não gostava de extravagâncias), mas um pedido sincero e cheio de amor. Logo estávamos e uma pousada a beira mar que Yuuki conseguiu para nós dois. Yuuki alugou um chalé no complexo da pousada. Quando vi o lugar eu quis perguntar como pagou por tudo aquilo, certamente pagou sozinha visto que não pediu dinheiro para mim. Yuuki, sabendo o que perguntaria, colocou o dedo indicador em meus lábios enquanto sorria. Não fiz nenhuma pergunta sobre isso.

-Então, o que achou? –Ela perguntou enquanto entravamos na pequena sala. Deixei a bagagem no piso da sala.

-Um lindo lugar. Pela que ficaremos apenas nesse final de semana. –Falei. Yuuki sorriu.

-Poderemos vir aqui mais vezes se você quiser. Agora vamos explorar o chalé. –Yuuki pegou minha mão guiando-me pelo local. O chalé era pequeno, de decoração simples, mas de muito bom gosto. Feito em madeira e de arquitetura vitoriana, era composta de dois andares, o quarto era a única coisa do andar superior e no inferior uma pequena sala e uma pequena cozinha. Claro que não liguei muito para a inegável beleza do lugar, meus olhos eram todos de Yuuki. Quando por fim Yuuki nos conduziu até o nosso quarto onde deixei nossas coisas no chão, eu a beijei apaixonadamente e a empurrei levemente para a cama. Yuuki não protestou pela minha urgência em te-la, ela nunca protestava. Talvez ela sentisse o mesmo que eu. Não, era errado dizer a palavra "talvez", até profano eu diria. Eu não tinha duvidas dos sentimentos de Yuuki, não quando eu tocava seu corpo macio, não quando eu a via me olhar daquela forma doce e erótica, não quando eu a tinha submissa a minha luxuria e paixão intensas. E enquanto minhas mãos estavam entrelaçadas as suas, meu corpo dentro do seu, eu tive mais e mais a certeza de que era com ela que queria viver, para sempre.

...

-O que achou da comida? –Yuuki perguntou enquanto servia a sobremesa. Era noite. Havíamos tomado banho juntos, comido juntos e descansávamos agora, enquanto comíamos sobremesa, na pequena sacada no quarto no segundo andar. A noite estava bela, fria e estrelada. Apesar da escuridão podíamos ouvir o mar. Yuuki sentou-se em meu colo, estávamos sentados em uma cadeira de balanço, comíamos o pudim feito por Yuuki.

-Estava ótima como tudo o que você prepara. –Eu disse.

-Você puxa meu saco demais, sabia Zero?

-Não acho que puxo seu saco. Só estou sendo sincero. –A aconcheguei em meus braços. Yuuki deu-me pudim na boca para comer. Ficamos assim por alguns minutos.

-Esse lugar é incrível, não é? –Ela comentou.

-Sim. Como descobriu esse lugar?

-Minha mãe me trouxe aqui nesse mesmo local. Foi aqui que eu descobri a sua doença, ela teve um ataque diante de mim.

-Se esse lugar trás tão más recordações, por que o escolheu? –Perguntei.

-Minha mãe adorava esse lugar pela sua beleza, eu também. Eu só quis compartilhar isso com você. Quero compartilhar tudo com você Zero.

-Fico feliz em ouvir isso por que tem algo que quero compartilhar com voce, Yuuki.

-E o que seria?

-Algo que já compartilhamos, minha vida. Quero compartilhar isso com você para sempre. Sei que já falamos sobre isso e você já até me fez o pedido, mas... –Retirei a caixa com alianças do bolso da calça moletom que eu usava. –Eu quero que seja minha esposa.

Yuuki nada disse. Apenas beijou-me sem nem ao menos responder ao meu pedido, sem nem ao menos me permitir colocar a aliança em seu dedo. Talvez não precisasse dizer nada. Eu ignorei a caixinha com alianças deixando-a cair no chão e a levei nos meus braços. Era incrível que quanto mais eu tocava seu corpo, mais eu a queria.

...

Não estava me sentindo muito bem. Acordei no meio da noite, Yuuki dormia nua em meus braços. A afastei de meu corpo a contragosto, vesti um hobby e fui em direção as malas. Estava com dor no estomago.

"Deve ter sido pelo pudim que comi, sou sensível a lactose." –Pensei enquanto vasculhava as malas para quem sabe encontrar um remédio para dor no estomago. Claro que não encontraria o que procurava em minha mala, apelei para a mala de Yuuki. Achei uma pequena maleta preta com medicamentos, mas o medicamento que encontrei era diferente do que procurava.

Tarja preta.

Estranhei. Por que Yuuki trazia algo como aquilo? Eu li o nome do remédio, era conhecido por mim. O mesmo medicamento da mãe de Yuuki, Juuri, que atrasava sua grave doença no coração. Na pequena vasilha branca de comprimidos detectei um adesivo e um nome escrito.

Paciente: Yuuki Kuran.

OoOoOoOo

**Próximo capítulo: réquiem da desgraça: o ceifador espreita****.**


	17. Réquiem da desgraça: o ceifador espreita

**Cap. 17 - Réquiem da desgraça: o ceifador espreita.**

_Música: Kiss from a rose – Seal_

Mesmo com a verdade diante de mim e todas as peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixando, ainda sim eu não acreditava. Eu não queria acreditar, mas a verdade penetrava em mim contra a minha vontade. As lágrimas caíram e cortaram minha face. Eu caí de joelhos segurando fortemente o medicamento, querendo que tudo fosse um terrível pesadelo e que eu acordasse a qualquer momento com Yuuki nos meus braços. Isso não aconteceu, isso não iria acontecer por que tudo o que eu estava vivendo era real.

Por que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo? Eu já não tinha tido minha cota de sofrimento? Por que mais uma vez eu iria perder alguém que amava? Tristeza fora lentamente sendo substituída pela fúria. Por que Yuuki não me contou? Por que ela me expôs a um sofrimento como esse? Por que ela teve que aparecer na minha vida sabendo que logo iria partir? Eu fiquei ali sendo tomados por pensamentos incoerentes, insanos.

-Zero? –Era ela. Ela olhava sonolenta para mim, um sorriso bobo no rosto. –Por que está de pé? Vem aqui.

Eu não me movi. Ela levantou-se cobrindo seu corpo nu com o lençol e caminhou até mim.

-O que houve Zero? Está bem? –Suas palavras pararam ali. Eu não a olhei para ver o que ela via, mas certamente ela olhava para o mesmo lugar que eu, o remédio. Ela ficou em pé por poucos minutos, ajoelhou-se diante de mim ignorando o lençol que a pouco cobria seu corpo, tocou na caixa de medicamento ainda em minhas mãos. Eu a olhei, cansado. Ela me olhava desesperada, os olhos já começavam a produzir as primeiras lágrimas.

-Diga que é mentira. Diga que não é seu Yuuki. Eu vou acreditar em você. –Falei com a voz embargada. Ela continuou a me olhar assustada. –Por favor, Yuuki, me fala alguma coisa!

-Se quiser, eu minto pra você meu amor, digo que não é meu, mas ainda seria uma mentira. –Ela falou e abaixou a cabeça. Eu joguei violentamente a caixa de comprimidos na parede e coloquei minha cabeça entre os joelhos tentando respirar pausadamente. Yuuki tentou erguer meu rosto com suas mãos para me fazer olhar para ela, mas eu retirei suas mãos.

-Zero, me olha. Escute-me. –Ela pedia suplicante. Eu me afastei dela evitando olhá-la, evitando seu toque. Meu peito estava apertado, doía tanto que pensei que talvez a doença de Yuuki fosse contagiosa e agora eu sofria do mesmo mal.

-Por quê? Por que não me contou? Por que fez isso comigo? Odeia-me, é isso? Queria se vingar de mim por algo que fiz? POR QUE DIABOS NÃO ME FALOU? –Eu levantei e caminhei para um lado e para o outro quase louco. Yuuki chorava, os olhos no chão.

-Zero eu... –Foi tudo o que conseguiu murmurar. Eu me ajoelhei diante dela e a olhei fixamente.

-ME FALA! POR QUE NÃO DISSE NADA? –Retorqui com a voz alta sacudindo-a levemente pelos ombros. Yuuki apenas chorava baixinho tentando a todo custo não me olhar. Subitamente ela parou, até mesmo seu choro cessou. Ela me olhou com pena o que me surpreendeu.

-Parece que o castelo desmoronou para nós dois, não é, meu amado Zero? –Ela afastou-se e sentou-se na cama, nua, olhando para o nada. Eu comecei a me sentir mal, muito mal. Peguei um punhado de roupas na minha mala, as vesti, uma calça jeans, uma camisa e um casaco, e sai levando comigo as chaves do carro. Eu saí da pousada sem destino certo. Não importava muito para onde eu iria, apenas queria desaparecer.

...

Eu estacionei a poucos metros, estava deitado na areia da praia, meus olhos no céu estrelado. O frio era doloroso, mas dei de ombros. Eu estava a meia hora naquela praia chorando, querendo acabar com tudo e com todos, deixando o desespero se apoderar de mim. Eu não sabia exatamente o que clamar aos céus: de nunca ter conhecido Yuuki, de ter trocado Yuuki por Shizuka, nem sei. Mas um pedido veio em minha cabeça. Eu queria, mais do que tudo, que eu estivesse doente e não ela. Yuuki era boa, tantas qualidades! Ela não merecia morrer, ela merecia ter uma vida longa e feliz. Eu pensei em proporcionar isso para ela e estava radiante por estar com ela, por vê-la sorrir e apreciar meus beijos, minhas caricias. No final tudo iria se perder, meu esforço ia se perder. Yuuki iria morrer e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. A desesperança me atingia fazendo-me apenas me lastimar e chorar. Eu estava doente, em meu âmago, uma doença que certamente poderia me levar à morte antes mesmo de Yuuki. A dor no peito não cessava mesmo com o choro descontrolado. Eu não sei a que horas o cansaço me venceu, mas eu já podia ver os primeiros raios de Sol.

...

-Moço, pode me ouvir? Hei, você está bem? –Ouvi uma voz dizer.

-Yuuki? Yuuki... –Murmurei. Abri meus olhos e então vi um rosto estranho fitando-me com preocupação, era um senhor. –O QUE? –Pulei sobressaltado olhando para a praia, o Sol estava alto, devia ser mais de dez horas da manhã.

-Senhor, tudo bem? Foi assaltado ou algo assim?

Eu não respondi ao questionamento do homem. Levantei-me e corri para o meu carro. Eu não deveria ter dormido ali, não deveria sequer ter saído de casa. O que Yuuki poderia estar pensando agora? Que só por que eu descobri que ela corria risco de morte eu tiraria meu time de campo? Que eu não a amava no final das contas? Eu tinha sido um tolo idiota! Naquele momento de descoberta eu deveria ter ficado ao seu lado, apenas isso.

Corri para o carro e acelerei rapidamente para a pousada. É isso, pediria perdão e que se danasse essa descoberta! Certamente infringi algumas leis de transito e não demoraria até as multas chegarem ao meu endereço, que me importava agora. Agora, tudo o que eu mais queria, era amar Yuuki, pedir perdão pelo meu comportamento e só.

As onze e quinze eu cheguei a pousada. Estacionei meu carro em frente a nosso chalé e entrei.

-YUUKI! –Comecei a caminhar pelo primeiro andar, nada. –YUUKI! –Subi as escadas chegando ao quarto, eu não a vi. –YUUKI? YUUKI! –Entrei no banheiro, ela não estava lá.

Sentei-me na cama pensando onde mais poderia estar. Teria Yuuki ido embora sozinha? Suas malas ainda estavam no quarto, talvez tivesse ido dar um passeio pelas dependências da pousada. Senti a brisa marítima nas minhas costas e virei para olhar para a sacada. Eu vi alguém sentado em uma cadeira. Corri até ela e de prontidão me ajoelhei diante de Yuuki. Coloquei a cabeça em seus joelhos.

-Yuuki, me perdoa. Perdoe-me. –Eu murmurei com a voz fraca. –Eu te amo e para o inferno a sua doença! –Falei com a voz um pouco mais composta. Yuuki não respondeu. Eu levantei a cabeça, Yuuki estava com os olhos fechados, a cabeça levemente tombada para frente, uma expressão sofrida. Meu coração congelou naquele momento. Eu senti o tremor e medo me atingirem. Ergui a mão, hesitante, e toquei o rosto de Yuuki. Ela não reagiu ao meu toque, sua pele estava fria. Minha respiração se acelerou, meus batimentos cardíacos também. As lágrimas voltaram a tomar meus olhos e minha expressão facial era de dor.

-YUUKI! MERDA YUUKI ACORDA! YUUKI! –Eu a peguei no colo e a coloquei na cama. –YUUKI! YUUKI! NÃO FAZ ISSO COMIGO! –Eu a sacudi, Yuuki não reagia. Senti a visão escurecer. Não, eu não poderia desmaiar. Alguma coisa tinha que ser feita, eu não poderia perdê-la. Coloquei o ouvido no seu peito e ouvi as batidas fracas do seu coração, ela estava viva. Suspirei aliviado. Mas Yuuki corria risco, eu não iria deixá-la ir, não ainda. A peguei nos braços e disparei porta afora para o carro, para o primeiro hospital que encontrasse pelo caminho.

OoOoOo

**Próximo capitulo: horas, minutos, segundos.**


	18. Horas, minutos, segundos

**Cap. 18 - Horas, minutos, segundos.**

_música: November rain - Guns and roses_

O tic-tac do relógio era enervante, mas nem mesmo aquele som me tiraria do meu torpor. A boca estava seca, o corpo protestava em cansaço, mas nada nem ninguém me tirariam daquela cadeira dobrável na sala de espera do hospital.

De minuto em minuto eu olhava para a sala do médico responsável por Yuuki, esperando por qualquer movimento do mesmo que denunciasse alguma noticia, de preferência boa, mas nada ocorreu durante muito tempo. Doze horas haviam se passado desde que encontrei Yuuki desacordada em uma cadeira de balanço na pousada onde estávamos hospedados. Sai às pressas até o hospital local, mas Yuuki acabou sendo transferida de ambulância para o hospital na capital onde era tratada. Apenas tive tempo de fechar a conta na pousada e recolher nossos pertences para seguir a ambulância. Nem ao menos tinha ido para casa ou comido algo. Nossas coisas ainda em meu carro que estava no estacionamento do hospital. Eu estava em um estado deplorável, mas ainda sim eu permaneceria naquele hospital a espera de noticias. De uma coisa eu sabia: Yuuki estava no CTI.

Eu estava em pedaços, mesmo que seu estado de saúde estivesse estável, eu ainda não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça sua imagem frágil e debilitada que encontrei na cadeira de balanço. O tipo de imagem que me atormentaria durante toda a minha vida. O pior é que eu sabia que era culpado pelo seu atual estado. Eu não deveria ter fugido quando soube da verdade ou ter discutido com Yuuki, mas eu o fiz. Por minha culpa Yuuki quase morreu. Esse pensamento era o suficiente para me sentir uma criatura detestável, nojenta. Eu me permiti ficar mergulhado naquela autodepreciação enquanto sentia meu corpo protestar por ficar tanto tempo sentado em uma cadeira desconfortável. Uma voz me chamou a atenção.

-Zero? –Olhei para cima e vi Kaien Cross de pé olhando-me com curiosidade. Estaquei de surpresa.

-Diretor Cross? O que faz aqui? –Perguntei verdadeiramente surpreso.

-O médico de Yuuki avisou-me que ela passou mal e foi internada por isso estou aqui. A muito tempo, quando descobri seu problema de saúde e soube que Yuuki estava só no mundo, pedi ao médico que me mantivesse informado sobre seu estado de saúde para eu ajudá-la quando possível. Assim que Yuuki deu entrada ele me ligou. Sei que pode parecer um pouco estranho, mas eu meio que me responsabilizei por ela. –Kaien disse sentando em uma cadeira ao meu lado. –Não me interprete mal Zero. Eu só...

-Eu entendo e agradeço por isso. –Falei num fio de voz.

-Você estava com Yuuki quando ela passou mal? –Kaien perguntou, eu assenti. –Então estão realmente juntos?

-Sim, nós estamos. Nós estávamos no litoral quando ela passou mal. Veio transferida de ambulância do hospital onde eu havia levado ela. –Falei mecanicamente, ainda alheio a tudo na tentativa de esquecer um pouco a dor que me consumia. Senti a mão de Kaien em meu ombro.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Zero. Yuuki é forte. Ela já passou por situações complicadas e triunfou. –Ele disse numa voz afável, mas eu sabia que desta vez seria diferente. Por que desta vez Yuuki passou mal não pela complicação de sua saúde, mas por que eu agi da pior forma. Eu temia que isso fosse o suficiente para matá-la, para que Yuuki não lutasse pela sua vida. Eu estremecia toda vez que eu pensava nessa desastrosa possibilidade.

-Não vai ficar nada bem Kaien. Por minha culpa Yuuki está assim. Se acontecer algo a ela eu não vou me perdoar. –Acabei dando vazão às lagrimas que, no meu desespero em salva-la, reprimi até aquele momento.

-Não se culpe Zero. Não é culpa sua se Yuuki passou mal. Ela...

-Não Kaien... A culpa é minha. Nós discutimos eu... Eu não sabia que ela estava doente.

-Não? Então Yuuki não tinha contado a você ainda? –Kaien mostrou-se surpreso.

-Não, não tinha. Eu descobri ao acaso. Kaien, você sabia de tudo isso então Edu me pergunto... Por que não me contou? –Eu o olhei derrotado. Se Kaien tivesse dito desde o inicio as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes, ou não.

-Zero, Yuuki não queria que ninguém soubesse. Eu só soube por que ela precisava justificar suas faltas. Ela me pediu para não contar por que não queria que ninguém sentisse pena dela. Lamento Zero. –Kaien disse com pesar. Eu fixei meus olhos no chão.

Naquele momento o médico responsável por Yuuki finalmente apareceu. Eu quase saltei da cadeira quando vi sua aproximação.

-Doutor, como ela está? –Perguntei com a voz falha sabendo que teria um ataque se ele dissesse algo negativo. Kaien colocou a mão no meu ombro praticamente obrigando-me a sentar na cadeira.

-Bem a paciente Yuuki está sedada tomando seus medicamentos intravenosos. Seu estado de saúde é estável. Infelizmente seus batimentos cardíacos e respiração estão muito lentos por isso estamos administrando adrenalina em seu sistema circulatório para manter um ritmo saudável de seu coração...

A voz do médico soava longe. Mesmo sendo tão polido em sua fala e utilizando termos tipicamente médicos eu sabia o que ele queria dizer: Yuuki não estava nada bem. Coloquei minha cabeça entre as mãos e tentei respirar normalmente. Idéias bizarras varriam minha mente, idéias como de perdê-la, coisa que nunca havia passado por mim, estavam vindo à tona. Eu não queria pensar em como seria sem Yuuki, era insuportável pensar! Apenas acordei daquele pesadelo temporário quando ouvi os passos do médico se afastaram. Kaien olhava-me agoniado.

-Zero, acho melhor ir para casa. Yuuki está no CTI e não receberá visitas por um tempo e...

-Não, eu quero ficar aqui. Eu só saio quando Yuuki estiver boa. –Murmurei. Kaien olhava-me com compaixão.

-Zero, vai ficar doente desse jeito e isso não pode acontecer. Yuuki precisa de você.

As palavras de Kaien tiveram seu efeito. Yuuki precisava de mim, ela precisava de mim 100%. Aquilo foi o suficiente para eu me levantar e seguir junto a Kaien para casa.

...

Eu não tinha dormido bem e comia muito pouco. O celular nas mãos para quando o médico ligasse. Consegui de Kaien me dispensasse por uns dias com a promessa de repor as aulas. Claro que ele foi compreensivo, nem todos os patrões teriam a sua conduta. E então eu comecei a freqüentar o hospital na esperança de que Yuuki se recuperasse e pudéssemos retomar nossa vida a dois. Então eu esperei passando boa parte do dia no hospital, irracionalmente ansioso para o momento em que poderia ver Yuuki, e assim passaram-se três dias até que Yuuki fosse transferida para um apartamento. Três dias em que estive de vigília importunando o médico para visitá-la, para ter noticias. Nada. Como se ficasse feliz em me ver em agonia, como se não quisesse me deixar infeliz com a verdade, o médico travou a língua e, utilizando de termos técnicos, apenas dizia o que eu já sabia: Yuuki não estava nada bem. Ainda sim, naquela manhã de quarta, Yuuki foi transferida para um apartamento.

Eu havia sido informado pelo médico através do celular e prontamente me arrumei e rumei para o hospital. Avisei a Kaien e ele ficou feliz, iria visitá-la ao final do dia.

Eu estava ansioso, o coração martelando no peito. Os dias em que Yuuki esteve internada foram o inferno! Eu não comi ou dormi direito, tive pesadelos horríveis quando conseguia dormir. Cheguei cedo ao hospital, duas horas mais cedo do que o que o médico havia estipulado. Eu o encontrei em frente ao seu consultório.

-Doutor, eu sou Zero Kiryuu. Vim ver a paciente Yuuki Kuran. –Falei tentando contr a ansiedade que grasnava dentro de mim.

-Bem senhor Kiryuu, o horário de visitas é daqui a duas horas e...

-Doutor, por favor, eu estou fazendo vigília no hospital desde que minha mulher se internou aqui. Eu preciso vê-la a qualquer custo! –Disse e algo em como estava agindo degelou o coração daquele profissional. Com um suspiro resignado ele disse:

-Senhor Kiryuu, permitirei que veja a senhorita Kuran, claro. No entanto eu devo lhe advertir que Yuuki está muito fraca e não pode sofrer nenhum tipo de aborrecimento. Além disso, devo informá-lo que para a proteção de Yuuki terá de vestir roupas para evitar que ela se contamine com algo, Yuuki está realmente debilitada.

Suas palavras me assustaram. Eu recuei involuntariamente um passo. Yuuki estava realmente mal? Temi encontrá-la e me deparar com uma cena terrível. Ainda sim...

-Farei o que for possível para vê-la, doutor. –Disse com falsa firmeza. O médico conduziu-me até um local onde tive de vestir luvas, um avental, máscara e uma touca. Senti-me desconfortável com as vestimentas, mas estava disposto a tudo para vê-la e quem sabe falar com ela. O médico indicou-me o quarto, entrei e me deparei com uma enfermeira na ante-sala.

-Bom dia doutor. Bom dia senhor. –Nos cumprimentou. Eu sussurrei um bom dia e caminhei até a entrada de seu apartamento sendo seguido discretamente pelo médico. Quando entrei completamente no aposento eu estaquei violentamente.

Uma garota incrivelmente branca deitada em uma cama com um tubo intravenoso preso ao pulso esquerdo e com fios colados em seu peito com adesivos medindo sua pressão arterial. Um tubo preso a narina para facilitar a respiração, uma jovem incrivelmente pálida.

Aquele cadáver em cima de uma maca era a minha Yuuki. Ela estava tão pálida e fraca! Eu caminhei debilmente tentando conter o desespero e sentei-me a beira da cama.

-Yuuki... –Murmurei fracamente dando vazão as lágrimas. Eu sabia que tinha que manter uma distancia segura de Yuuki, mas não consegui me conter. Inclinei-me e a abracei gentilmente. Chorei copiosamente em seus braços ignorando a presença do médico ou de quem quer que esteja nos olhando. Ela estava tão frágil, tão fria, um sopro de vida prestes a se extinguir e a culpa era minha, só minha!

-Me perdoa meu amor. Eu sou o culpado por tudo. –Eu disse em seu ouvido incapaz de deixar de abraçá-la. –Yuuki... –Senti algo me envolver pela cintura e afastei-me minimamente para ver o que era, para constatar que Yuuki me abraçava. Eu a vi abrir seus belos orbes castanhos vagarosamente e sorrir para mim de forma a dissipar meus medos temporariamente.

-Hmmm... Meu príncipe finalmente chegou. Vai me livrar do dragão que me ameaça agora? –Falou num fio de voz. Eu fiquei num silencio pasmo. Yuuki fez por nós. Com uma mão, afastou a máscara cirúrgica que estava usando, ergueu minimamente sua cabeça e beijou-me. Eu sabia que aquilo, aquele simples ato, era a maior felicidade para nós dois, mas também sabia que algo estava errado no seu beijo. Aquilo era muito mais do que um simples beijo, era um ato de despedida.

OoOoOo  
**  
Próximo capitulo: Os anjos te seguem**


	19. Os anjos te seguem

**Cap. 19 - Os anjos te seguem.**

_Música: You are not alone – Michael Jackson._

Eu estava tão deprimido que me perguntei se algum dia iria me recuperar de tudo o que estava ocorrendo, essa situação difícil e apavorante. Tudo parecia uma perversa brincadeira de Deus. Eu não poderia estar realmente passando por isso, não é? Não depois de tudo o que sofri com a perda de Ichiru, a rejeição de meus pais, o termino do namoro com Shizuka... Eu estava cansado.

Após Yuuki dizer algumas palavras e beijar-me, ela voltou a adormecer. Os médicos disseram que ela estava cansada devido à alta taxa e medicamentos, mas eu sabia que eles mentiam. Yuuki não estava bem.  
Kaien vinha sempre que tinha um horário disponível em sua agenda, forçava-me a ir para casa tomar um banho e descansar ou comer algo. De fato eu só fazia estas coisas pela insistência de Kaien.

Minha Yuuki, minha doce Yuuki. Ela parecia tão frágil que era um grande esforço ficar acordada. Mesmo ficando boa parte do dia ao seu lado, falando coisas doces a ela, segurando sua mão, ela não reagia. Às vezes um súbito desespero me tomava e eu me inclinava sobre Yuuki para verificar se estava respirando, se seu coração batia. Eu estava um caos e não tinha forças para suportar. E então quatro dias se passaram desde a internação de Yuuki. Quatro dias em que eu a assisti dormir.

No quinto dia, após ter passado a noite em casa a contragosto, fui para o hospital. O medico já estava acostumado com minha presença lá e, a pedido de Kaien, deixou que eu sempre passasse o dia no apartamento em que Yuuki estava. Fiquei surpreso quando vi uma pessoa conhecida na sala de espera.

-Shizuka? –Murmurei aproximando-me dela. Fazia muito tempo que não a via. Fiquei preocupado por vê-la em um hospital. Por que estaria ali? Antes de decidir se queria ou não ser visto por ela, Shizuka me avistou e convergiu para mim. Eu fiquei parado, sem saber o que fazer e o que iria dizer a ela.

-Você parece péssimo. –Ela disse com um meio sorriso.

-O que? Veio até aqui para rir de mim? –Perguntei com escárnio.

-Não Zero, claro que não! Eu soube do que aconteceu que você não estava trabalhando por que estava no hospital com sua... Sua mulher... –Shizuka murmurou pouco a vontade.

-E por que veio aqui? –Eu não estava com paciência para Shizuka. Eu odiava me ausentar do hospital por que temia perder um único segundo de lucidez de Yuuki.

-Talvez você já saiba, mas... Fui eu que mandei as fotos para o diretor Kaien da escola em que você estava trabalhando, fotos de você com Yuuki.

As palavras de Shizuka me pegaram de surpresa. Eu nem me lembrava mais desse assunto, tinha preocupações maiores.

-Por que está me dizendo isso só agora, Shizuka?

-Apenas para esclarecer. De fato eu me arrependo do que fiz, devo ter prejudicado você.

-Não, não me prejudicou. Pra dizer a verdade tudo se resolveu após isso. Eu deveria agradecê-la. –Falei não com escárnio, mas com sinceridade.

-Bom. Então ela está internada aqui?

-Sim.

-Desejo saúde para a garota. Eu pensei muito sobre nós e percebo que foi melhor nosso termino. Você não estava feliz e eu logo ficaria infeliz percebendo sua infelicidade. É só por isso que eu vim aqui. –Shizuka sorriu. Eu a olhei com surpresa, não imaginava isso. Não imaginava que Shizuka viria para cá para me mostrar conforto.

-Obrigada Shizuka.

-Preciso ir. Até. Ligue-me se precisar de algo. –E então Shizuka se foi. Apesar da estranha atitude eu me senti bem com isso.

E caminhei na direção do corredor onde poderia ir até o apartamento de Yuuki ainda digerindo meu encontro com Shizuka. Foi quando avistei o medico de Yuuki saindo do apartamento da mesma, uma expressão sombria tomava seu rosto. Desesperei-me. O alcancei antes que entrasse no elevador.

-Doutor... –Murmurei. Ele claramente forçou um sorriso.

-Senhor Kiryuu, fico feliz em vê-lo. Eu já estava indo a minha sala para ligar para o senhor e avisar que Yuuki está acordada e solicitou sua presença.

Eu não fiquei parado avaliando os atos do medico. Após suas palavras eu disparei para o apartamento em que Yuuki estava. Uma enfermeira estava ao seu lado, Yuuki estava de olhos fechados.

-Ela adormeceu novamente? –Perguntei enquanto a tristeza me atingia com uma força incapacitante. Naquele momento Yuuki abriu seus olhos e sorriu para mim. Aquilo foi o suficiente para mandar as nuvens negras acima de minha cabeça embora.

-Qualquer coisa é só me chamarem. –Disse a enfermeira saindo. Eu me aproximei do leito de Yuuki lentamente e sentei-me ao seu lado. Minhas mãos tremiam.

-Nossa, você parece péssimo. –Ela falou levemente divertida.

-Não sou eu que estou preso em uma cama de hospital afinal. –Disse e com muito esforço esbocei um sorriso.

-Ainda sim você parece pior do que eu, Zero. –Yuuki sorria. Estava sempre sorrindo, mesmo em dias caóticos. Aquilo só me deixava mais deprimido. Sua facilidade em sorrir doía. –Meu medico me disse que estou a cinco dias desacordada. É verdade?

-Sim. –Peguei sua mão, estava tão fria, mas ainda sim foi prazeroso segura-la.

-Você esteve aqui comigo esse tempo todo.

-Como soube? Contaram pra você?

-Não Zero. Eu senti você. Mesmo inconsciente eu fiquei ciente de você, sua voz, seu calor... –Yuuki aproximou minha mão de seu rosto mantendo-a lá. –Zero, me perdoe. Eu tenho feito você sofrer tanto! Pergunto-me se foi o melhor eu ter me aproximado de você e...

-Não diga isso Yuuki. –Falei com a voz embargada. –Eu preferiria anos de sofrimento a não

ter tudo isso que passei ao seu lado. Não diga que se arrepende, isso machuca. –Disse aos murmúrios. Yuuki segurou minhas mãos.

-Zero, eu tenho algo pra falar. Quero que me escute com atenção. –Yuuki falou com seriedade e alguma coisa em seu tom de voz soava agourento. Senti um aperto no peito.

-Yuuki, fique quietinha, ok? Não é muito bom para você...

-Não Zero! Você tem que me escutar! –Falou com firmeza e sua fala parece tê-la esgotado. Yuuki fechou os olhos e pareceu reunir o pouco de forças que tinha para falar.

-Yuuki, meu amor, você está cansada e... –Yuuki puxou-me para seus braços, parecia usar toda a sua força para me manter ali.

-Eu nunca disse a você a razão para isso tudo. Por que dentre tantas pessoas que me cercava eu escolhi você. Quando descobri que eu tinha o mesmo mal da minha mãe... –Yuuki dizia aos sussurros no meu ouvido. Fiquei imóvel. –Meu coração começou a desacelerar. A cada dia ele diminuía um batimento. E então quando... Quando eu o vi pela primeira vez algo se operou em mim. Meu coração se acelerou rapidamente. Isso nunca tinha acontecido. Então eu quis saber até onde poderíamos chegar, até onde meu coração poderia bater e me apaixonei por você. Eu fui egoísta agindo assim, querendo você sem me preocupar com o que era melhor pra você.

Afastei-me de Yuuki exasperado.

-Não fale isso! Eu já disse que não me importo! –Eu a beijei zeloso enquanto meu tronco estava sobre o seu corpo sem colocar meu peso em cima de seu corpo frágil. Eu o sustentava com os braços. Quando me afastei vi que Yuuki chorava.

-Merda... –Ela falou numa voz tremula. –Eu pedi tanto pra morrer e agora eu quero viver por você! Eu não sei como fazer meu coração ficar batendo. Eu já lutei demais e to tão cansada... –Yuuki falou, sua voz sumindo a cada palavra. Seus olhos pareciam sonolentos e o bip do aparelho que media seus batimentos cardíacos mostrava claramente que seu coração estava mais fraco. O desespero me tomou, me senti incapaz de me mexer, de falar. Olhei para Yuuki com os olhos marejados.

-Yuuki... Não... –Disse e Yuuki puxou-me para que eu depositasse minha cabeça em seu peito. Eu o fiz sentindo suas mãos macias e frias acariciarem meus cabelos.

-Eu amo você. Eu o amei desde o primeiro dia em que o vi. Foi realmente maravilhoso cada momento em que estive com você.

-Yuuki... –Eu mel conseguia enxergar com a quantidade de lágrimas que despejava. A fala de Yuuki indicava o fim e eu não queria isso.

-Obrigada por tudo Zero. Obrigada por aceitar esse meu eu imperfeito. Obrigada...

Tum Tum Tum Tuuummm Tuuummmmm

As batidas cada vez mais espaçadas e então eu pude ouvir, já que minha cabeça estava em seu peito na direção do seu coração os batimentos se espaçarem e, por fim, cessarem. Tudo o que ecoou no cômodo foi um "PI" da maquina que monitorada o batimento cardíaco de Yuuki. O seu coração doente finalmente havia se silenciado.

Eu havia perdido Yuuki.

Eu estava tão fraco, tão vulnerável, que não consegui ter forças para gritar, pedir ajuda, o que fosse. Eu me afastei e a olhei. Sua face estava plácida e aquilo doeu fundo. Um nó se formou em minha garganta e tive a certeza que sufocaria.

-Yuuki... Yuuki? –Consegui murmurar. Não houve resposta. Minhas mãos acariciaram freneticamente seu rosto. –Yuuki? –Ela continuava a não responder ao meu toque. Depositei novamente minha cabeça em seu peito e nada ouvi quando o fiz.

-Yuuki, se você acha que não há nada que faça seu coração bater, ninguém que lhe dê motivos então... Então... Faça-o bater por mim, só por mim! –A envolvi em meus braços apertando-a contra mim. –Eu amo você, eu sempre amei você. Yuuki, sei que estou um pouco atrasado, mas... Você quer casar comigo? –E pateticamente esperei por uma resposta, a resposta que não viria.

Tum

O barulho soou, mas em meu desespero não percebi de imediato.

Tum Tum

Atordoado, afastei-me e vislumbrei o rosto de Yuuki ainda lívido. O que era aquilo? Eu tinha enlouquecido e agora ouvia coisas? Olhei o monitor e vi uma reação mínima do mesmo que ia aumentando e aumentando. Ela abriu os olhos e após me perceber ali, diante dela, com uma cara chocada, sorriu.

-Hei Zero, a proposta ainda ta de pé? Sobre casar?

Naquele instante, mais do que ser dominado pela alegria por vê-la com os olhos abertos eu soube: eu havia testemunhado um milagre!

OoOoOoOo

**Próximo capitulo: Em um fim de tarde.**


	20. Em um fim de tarde

**Cap. 2O - Em um fim de tarde.**

_Música: Everything - Buckcherry_

Fiquei temeroso que o milagre de ouvir o coração de Yuuki fosse passageiro, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Eu a vi, dia após dia, corando e voltando a ser a mesma Yuuki que conheci. Não, ela não era mais a mesma Yuuki, parecia alguém muito mais saudável, como se a morte nunca a tivesse tocado realmente e isso me encheu de felicidade. Eu acompanhei temeroso, pela sua recuperação no hospital sempre me dividindo entre meu trabalho (eu havia voltado a lecionar) e o hospital. Não importa o quanto meu dia fosse nebuloso lidando com um bando de alunos desinteressados em aprender, eu me esquecia de tudo quando ia visitar Yuuki.

-Boa tarde. Eu posso entrar? –Disse assim que passei pela porta do quarto de Yuuki, dando alguns passos pela ante-sala até chegar ao seu quarto.

-Claro Zero! –Yuuki falou radiante. Ela devia saber que eu estava a caminho, não vestia o típico pijama oferecido pelo hospital e sim um vestido rosa rodado até os joelhos que trouxe de nossa casa a pedido dela. Um leve resquício de maquiagem no rosto. Caminhei até ela, desesperado para encurtar rapidamente o espaço entre nós dois e a agarrei em um abraço.

-Ah, senti sua falta, sabia? –Murmurei contra a pele de seu pescoço enquanto a mantinha em meus braços, seus pés não tocavam o chão. Yuuki ria.

-Eu também senti a sua. Afinal você me acostumou muito mal quando passava o dia aqui comigo Zero. –Falou e afastou-se me beijando nos lábios. Seus lábios tinham um gosto diferente agora, eles transbordavam de vida assim como todo o seu corpo.

-Isso logo vai acabar. Encontrei com o seu médico na recepção, ele disse que você será liberada amanhã de manhã.

Nossa, sério? Acho que isso tem direito a comemoração. –Yuuki falou com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios e rapidamente entendi o que quis dizer. Desde que Yuuki foi internada há um mês nós não nos tocávamos, pelo menos não intimamente. Olhei para todos os lados, não havia ninguém no quarto além de nós, uma bela oportunidade. Tomei Yuuki nos braços e a beijei, Yuuki sorria entre os beijos.

-Zero seu menino levado! –Yuuki disse entre os beijos. Caímos na cama. Os braços de Yuuki envolta do meu pescoço e meus braços envoltos de sua cintura. Eu saiba que era muito errado o que estávamos prestes a fazer, mas eu tendia a me esquecer de qualquer coisa racional ou irracional quando estava com ela. Quando as mãos de Yuuki se apressavam em abrir os botões de minha camisa, um barulho na porta.

-Droga! –Murmurei. Yuuki olhou-me assustada. Eu escorreguei para o chão e me escondi debaixo da cama. Que coisa ridícula de se fazer, mas eu não queria que pensassem mal de Yuuki. Era uma enfermeira verificando se estava tudo bem com Yuuki. Procurei ficar imóvel sem fazer barulho algum. Após alguns minutos a enfermeira saiu.

-Pode sair debaixo da cama Zero. –Ela falou entre risos. Eu saí com a roupa incrivelmente amarrotada. Yuuki reprimiu um sorriso.

-Yuuki! –Pronunciei seu nome amuado. Ela sorriu como quem se desculpava.

-Acho que não foi uma boa idéia afinal. Melhor continuarmos isso amanhã após eu sair. –Ela disse e pude ver que estava descontente tanto quanto eu. Eu assenti contrariado.

-Bom, já que deixaremos a diversão para amanhã, isso não significa que não possa apreciar o restante do dia ao seu lado. –Sentei na sua cama e Yuuki se aproximou sentando bem próximo a mim, a puxei para que descansasse sua cabeça em meu peito. Muito mais do que tê-la quente nos meus braços, sorrindo, era sentir sua pulsação ainda mais forte do que antes.

No dia seguinte...

-Zero! –Yuuki falou meu nome enquanto ria. Ela achava cômico o meu desespero em levá-la para a cama. Havia recebido alta naquela manhã e eu havia tirado o dia de folga só para pega-la e para suprir minha necessidade em tê-la. Felizmente Yuuki me entendia por que ela sentia o mesmo que eu. Enquanto caminhava apressadamente para o nosso quarto com Yuuki nos meus braços, as cenas do dia em que eu quase a perdi estavam tão distantes e eu bendisse isso. Empurrei a porta aos chutes e a coloquei delicadamente na cama cobrindo seu corpo com o meu.

-Quero fazer amor com você o dia todo, sabia? –Sussurrei um seu ouvido. Yuuki sorriu, seu riso era algo que faltou em nossa casa.

-Então o que está esperando? –Disse desafiadora. Dei um meio sorriso e tomei seus lábios. E enquanto fazia amor com ela, a sentia com tanta intensidade como se nossos corpos fossem se fundir, eu soube que eu a queria o resto de minha vida e soube também que esse sonho não estava longe da realidade. Yuuki seria minha por que seu coração batia por mim hoje, amanhã, sempre.

Eu era realmente uma pessoa abençoada, eu e Yuuki. E dois acontecimentos marcaram o fim de uma vida cheia de problemas e surpresas desagradáveis e o inicio de uma vida verdadeiramente feliz: primeiramente meu casamento com Yuuki.  
Tivemos um casamento tradicionalmente japonês no litoral. Tivemos poucos convidados, mas os que vieram eram verdadeiramente amigos. Até Shizuka veio com seu namorado. Yuuki estava radiante, jamais imaginei que a veria mais linda do que ela já é, mas me enganei. Ela trajava um quimono tradicional branco, a face vermelha. O rubor em seu rosto era um espetáculo a parte.

-Está cansada amor? –Perguntei a ela enquanto a abraçava por trás. Ela virou-se e sorriu.

-Um pouco. Essa festa está um pouco cansativa, nem sentei ainda! Mas... Eu adoro sentir esse cansaço! –Virou-se completamente e me abraçou. –Além disso, eu creio que tenho que estar muito bem disposta para a lua de mel, ou o meu novo maridinho vai se cansar de mim.

-Yuuki, eu jamais me cansaria de você! Que conversa! –Falei falsamente chateado. Yuuki ficou me olhando e então me abraçou.

-Os médicos disseram que aconteceu um milagre comigo, mas eu sei que não é isso. Foi você Zero. Você fez meu coração bater por você. Eu sabia que você era meu melhor remédio. –Eu a abracei e não pude conter a emoção.

-Obrigado por tudo. –Disse e então, a pedido dos convidados, fomos para o centro do salão valsar.

E os dias se passaram tão rapidamente e tão lentamente, nós não parecíamos perceber isso. Estávamos presos em nossa bolha de felicidade e nada nem ninguém parecia ter poder me nos afetar. E agora sim tínhamos uma vida.  
Formatura dos alunos do colegial.

-Yuuki Kuran Kiryuu. –O diretor pediu. Yuuki, linda com as vestimentas de formatura, subiu no palco, os olhos em mim que estava sentado em uma mesa bem em frente ao palco. Eu a aplaudia e Kaien, que era convidado, tirava fotos de Yuuki próximo ao palco.  
Yuuki tinha os olhos marejados e eu entendia sua felicidade. Ela não imaginou que conseguiria se formar no colegial. Pegou o diploma das mãos do diretor cumprimentando-o e agradecendo. Desceu do palco e levou a mão na testa. Entendi o que se passava. Levantei-me da mesa e corri para perto dela antes que desmaiasse.

-Yuuki, tudo bem? –Perguntei aflito. Yuuki sorriu fracamente.

-Estou tonta. –Falou com a voz fraca.

-Acho melhor irmos ao hospital amor. –Sugeri nervoso. Yuuki se endireitou.

-Zero, não precisa disso! É só um enjôo de gravidez, isso é normal. Se você for me levar ao hospital toda vez que eu tenho esse sintoma então é melhor montarmos morada lá. –Falou divertida.

-Tem razão, mas me preocupo com você. Se você tiver uma recaída Yuuki eu... –Murmurei desesperado. Yuuki sacudiu a cabeça desaprovando.

-Não seja bobo, se antes meu coração já batia fortemente por você, imagina agora que ele bate pelo nosso filho? Meu coração trabalha por dois, não tem como ele parar. Então vamos? Quero comemorar a sós com você minha formatura. –Falou com um sorriso misterioso, tão misterioso quanto o sorriso de Monalisa.

-Proposta interessante, mas não seriamos apenas dois ou se esqueceu que tem um pequeno garotinho crescendo no seu ventre. –Falei divertido.

-Oh, isso. Realmente! –Tocou no ventre. –Desculpe bebê, quase me esqueci de você. –Falou com meiguice. Eu peguei sua mão e beijei.

-Vamos pra casa, para a nossa casa. –Falei e caminhei com Yuuki ao meu lado, plena, saudável, para a saída. Kaien nos viu e acenou sabendo que queríamos um tempo a sós.

Um futuro como nunca imaginei que eu teria ao lado da mulher amada e filho amado. A estranha que entrou em minha vida e a mudou irreversivelmente. Minha adorável estranha, minha amada estranha. Eu e Yuuki, juntos, até que nossos corações um dia cessassem.

**FIM.**

Espero quue gosteem destaa fiic do mesmo modoo quue eu gosteei *-* decidii postaar os três últimos caps. Agoraa :P sôo faltavaa esses três caps. Para a fiic acabaar D: quero agradecer a titiia Jack por me deixaar postaar suaa fic aquii e poor escreveer fiics maravilhosaas *--* Obrigadoo titiia Jack :D vocêe sabee que eu te amoo 3


End file.
